Le fils du diable au paradis ?
by Misscycy
Summary: UA.!.Harry Potter, jeune homme sans réel but dans la vie décide de discuter grâce à un tchat avec un prisonnier, sans savoir que ce dernier est l'homme le plus redoutable d'Angleterre! HP/TJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JKR

**Paring :** HPTJ

**Raiting :** M ( je pense, euh… sûrement )

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait sombre. Dans une pièce de seulement 10 mètres carrés se tenait un jeune homme endormi. La pièce était seulement aménagée d'un lit, d'un lit, d'une toilette et d'une petite étagère. Le jeune homme couchait se réveilla quand le premier rayon du soleil se faufila dans une minuscule et seule fenêtre de la pièce.

- Debout la dedans, bande de merdeux.

Clack Clac, le bruit d'une matraque contre un barreau résonna dans toute la pièce et l'homme se redressa en position assise sur le lit recouvert d'un très fin matelas et d'une mince couverture. Quand la pièce fut complètement éclairait on put enfin distingué le visage de l'homme.

La première chose qu'on pouvait apercevoir c'était sa beauté, son insolente beauté, sauvage mais a coupé le souffle. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébènes un peu décoiffé qui le rendait terriblement séduisant, des lèvres bien dessiné et roses, un nez droit et légèrement en trompette, des traits bruts, masculins mais tellement doux mais le plus fantastique était ses yeux, des yeux noirs profonds, sombres, mystérieux, attractif et tellement fascinant d'ou un éclair rougeoyant passait quand l'envie lui en prenait. Sous sa chemise, un corps dessiné a la perfection, athlétique et puissant.

Il se leva et posa son visage contre les barreaux de sa cellule dans moins de 5 minutes les grilles s'ouvriront pour qu'il puisse manger au réfectoire. Tom Jedusor, car c'était son vrai nom, se faisait appeler Matthew Smith était en prison pour port d'arme illégale officiellement mais officieusement il était la pour recruter un homme dans sa petite "entreprise".

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un garde, matraque en main, éleva la voix.

- Tous en ligne et pas de discussion, bande de blaireau.

Les détenus s'alignèrent, la tête basse, en attendant que le garde leur demande de se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. En ligne, ils s'y dirigèrent et arrivés ils prirent un plateau pour se servir au self.

000000

Voila 1 mois que Tom/Matt était en prison et il n'avait encore que surveillé sa cible, il s'assît a sa table ou des gros bras le rejoignirent en silence, ils s'étaient fait quelques connaissances tous des hommes sans cervelles qui été la après leur premier meurtre en ayant laissé trop d'indices sur les lieux u crimes.

- Smith, tu es sur de vouloir parler a ce type ??

- A cent pour cent

- Comme ça il en a pas l'air mais c'est pas le genre de type que t'aimerais avoir a dos

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je veux lui parler

- Un faux pas et tu l'as lui et tout ses contacts a dos

- Voila qui est plus intéressant.

- ON SE TAIT, SMITH, DIGGORY!!

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, silencieux et Diggory repris la parole.

- Tu es fou! Il parait qu'il connait personnellement le chef de la mafia anglaise

- Ah oui ??

- Oui tu te rend compte le chef en personne, je sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parlé de lui mais avant qu'il devienne le chef de la mafia, on l'appelé "le fils du Diable"

- Ah bon, pourquoi ??

- Car dès l'age de 16 ans, il est devenu le tueurs a gage de l'ancien boss de la mafia, et qu'il tue tout le monde de sang froid et qu'il ne rate jamais sa cible.

- Et bien ? Je ne savais pas que nous avions un tel homme dans notre petite Angleterre

- Il a sous ses ordres la mafia Irlandaise, Ecossaise et tout

- C'est dingue

- LE REPAS EST FINI, BANDE DE BOUSEUX, RETOURNEZ DANS VOS CELLULES.

- Je t'aurais prévenus, a toi de voir maintenant

Tom/Matt acquiesça et retourna dans sa cellule Il se coucha sur son lit et souri cruellement.

Alors comme ça, il était aussi connu ?? Car oui Tom est le chef de la mafia en personne depuis maintenant 5 ans, il était devenu le boss de la mafia, à la mort de l'ancien, à 24 ans et remplissait son job avec succès. Son empire s'était étendit au delà du Royaume Uni, il avait un petit gang en France et un peu partout en Europe et il était devenu un bonne ami du chef de la mafia italienne, la plus grosse du monde entier et par les yakuzas, soit la mafia japonaise. Il s'était fait bien vite respecté car après tout il était le fils du Diable.

Il sortit un magasine sous son lit et continu ses mots croisés en souriant. Ca allait être une bonne prise.

Non loin de la, dans un Londres calme mais pluvieux, se tenait un jeune homme innocent qui ne connaissait rien a ce qui ce tramer dans les rues sombres et sordides de la ville. Ce petit bout de 24 ans était assis derrière un bureau au onzième étage d'un immeuble. Il pianoté sur son ordinateur de travail et remplissait encore et toujours une fiche de licenciement pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ou l'attendait chez lui sûrement une femme et des enfants. Son chef ne voulait pas faire le sale bouleau alors il le refilait à son secrétaire.

Harry Potter venait pour la cinquantième fois, depuis qu'il travaillait dans cette boîte, foutre la vie en l'air d'un père de famille. Il détesté ce genre de situation, lui avait été engagé pour être un petit secrétaire dans une boîte, il pensait devoir répondre au téléphone et prendre des rendez vous et non viré des gens par lettre sans mot de compassion, il se sentait impuissant face a ses pauvres gens qui finirait sans doute ruiné et a la rue.

Vivant dans une un milieu aisé, ses parents étaient morts lors d'un accident de voiture après son entrée au lycée et il avait hérité de tous les biens de la famille qu'il avait mit sur un compte et qu'il n'avait touché que quand il en avait véritablement besoin.

Harry vivait une vie morne et désespérante. Rien ne mettait de gaîté dans sa vie, travaille comme assistant pour un trou du cul, il s'en serait passé, seul son meilleur ami et quelques collègues lui donnaient quelques éclats de bonheur. Il avait toujours voulu que quelques choses de dingue lui arrivent et qu'il connaisse enfin le bonheur ou l'excitation qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie. L'adrénaline qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il ne faisait rien pour non plus, il allait toujours mangeait au même endroit, faire ses courses au mêmes endroits, prenait les même itinéraire. Rien de nouveau.

Tout en continuant d'écrire sa lettre, il reçut un mail de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, qui travailler dans une autre entreprise dans l'immeuble d'a coté.

Il décida de l'ouvrir.

" Salut Harry,

Que dirais tu de sortir un peu ce soir ?? Demain aucun de nous travaille et j'aimerais essayer le nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir, grâce a Luna, j'ai réussi a avoir un table, si sa t'intéresse, fais moi signe!

Ron"

Harry sourit, voila qui allait le faire sortir de son petit studio minable quelques heures. Il lui envoya une réponse positive et attendit avec impatience que la journée soit finit mais c'était son comté sur son abominable patron pour ne pas lui faire oublier qu'il devait virer un innocent.

- Alors Potter, elle est finit cette lettre ??

- Dans deux minutes monsieur, elle sera envoyée

- Bouge toi un peu tu veux, elle devait l'être il y a déjà une demi heure.

- Voila monsieur elle est envoyé

- Bien mais ne me fait plus répéter c'est clair ??

- Parfaitement clair

Son patron retourna dans son bureau et Harry soupira, il devait tenir, il était hors de question qu'il démissionne, c'était son cinquième job en deux ans. Il attendit patiemment que l'horloge veuille bien avancé et a 19h, il sauta de son siège pour récupérer sa veste et enfin sortir de ce cauchemar d'immeuble.

Il se dirigea vers une station de metro et mit 15 minutes pour arriver dans sa rue. Il rentra dans son immeuble, grimpa les quelques marches qui les mena à son appartement et l'ouvrit.

Son petit appartement était constitué de seulement 3 pièces. Une chambre, avec un lit deux places et une petite armoire en bois sombre et un miroir sur pied au coté de cette dernière. Le deuxième pièce était une salle de bain avec une douche, un lavabo et un toilette, elle était assez petite mais suffisante pour une seul personne et enfin la troisième pièce la plus grande était aménagé d'un coté cuisine ou tout ce qui était nécessaire et un salon avec un canapé, une télévision et DVD et quelques meubles ainsi qu'un bureau d'ou trôner un ordinateur portable, tout cela séparé par un petit bar. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais c'était son chez lui et il l'adorait.

Quand il fut chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain, ou il prit une bonne douche avant de se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour choisir quelques vêtements convenable pour la sortit de ce soir. Il fouilla dans son placard et débusqua une banal chemise bleu ainsi qu'un démodé pantalon noir. Il n'avait jamais été doué en manière de mode ou de mélanger les bonnes couleurs et les bons styles. Il espérait juste ne pas être complètement à la masse ce soir.

On toqua à la porte et Harry partit ouvrir tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Sur le pallier se trouvait son meilleur ami, Ron et sa petite amie depuis 3 ans Luna Lovegood journaliste, dans le journal de son père.

- Salut vous deux, entrez

- Je vois que tu as sortit la belle chemise, se moqua gentiment son ami.

- Ron évite ce genre de commentaire, je me sens déjà mal habillé comme un plouc.

- Tu vas faire tomber tous les mecs à tes pieds

- RON

Harry était homosexuel. Il l'avait découvert après la mort de ses parents ou il avait eu le plus besoin de réconfort et ou il s'était tourné inconsciemment vers les garçons. C'était son meilleur ami qui lui en avait parlé et il en avait en rien démentit. Il s'était sentit assez mal et troublé après cela mais c'était grâce à son meilleur ami qu'il avait réussi à reconnaître entièrement et fièrement son homosexualité.

- Bon on peut il aller maintenant

Ils prirent le métro et se dirigèrent vers un restaurant avec une enseigne lumineuse, l'entrée était charmante et Harry espérait que la cuisine serait au même niveau. Il se dirigèrent vers leur table et un serveur, leur donna la carte des cocktails.

- Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, tout est a la charge du restaurant, je suis ici pour travailler donc profité s-en

Harry et Ron eurent un sourirent entendu. On n'allait pas leur répéter deux fois. Ils commandèrent un cocktail et la discussion dériva sur le boulot.

- Alors tout ce passe bien ??

- Non j'en ai déjà marre, mon patron est un con finit et je n'aime pas mes collègues

- Et bien démissionne!

- Hors de question, j'ai envie de garder ce boulot plus de 3 mois, je vais me taire et garder toutes les insultes pour mon patrons dans un coin de mon

Cerveau

- Je peux toujours demandé si il y a une place de libre dans l'entreprise ou je travaille

- Tout ira bien Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Bien sur que t'en a besoin quand tu chercher toi même tes boulots, au bout de deux semaines tu es dans une merde pas possible

Harry se tut et but une gorgée de son cocktail pour enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon parlons d'autres choses tu veux bien

Ron soupira et se tourna vers sa petite amie qui regardait toujours la carte avec une mine soucieuse et un crayon dans la main et un bloc note sur la table.

- Alors que pense l'experte de la carte ??

- Ca m'a l'air intéressant, un peu du déjà vu mais on verra quand j'aurais goûter leur salade de cristophine comme entrée et vous ?

- Moi je vais prendre un flan a la bisque de homard, dit Harry, et toi Ron ??

Harry regarda son ami qui semblait en plein dilemme.

- Je vais prendre une nage de St Jacques

Le serveur qui été à l'heure coté nota leur commande et se dirigea en cuisine. Leurs commandes arrivèrent seulement 10 minutes plus tard et ils purent les déguster en buvant un verre de vin blanc.

- Et sinon vous deux comment ça se passe ?? Demanda Harry

- Parfaitement bien, dit Luna, on a décidé d'aménager ensemble

Harry les regarda surpris mais fut fou de joie pour eux, leur couple avançait et il était vraiment heureux car pour lui c'était le couple et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les voir séparé.

- Félicitation, je suis vraiment content pour vous, vous avez décidé ou ??

- Non, on cherche encore, on veut un endroit a nous, donc on va vendre nos appartements respectif pour trouver un chez nous.

- Je vous aiderais à emménager si vous voulez, proposa Harry

- Merci, on en aura bien besoin avec tout le bordel de Ron, plaisanta Luna

- Hey, mon bordel comme tu dis, c'est des souvenir du lycée et des bonnes blagues, pas vrai Harry ?

- Parfaitement

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et il fut très bon. Harry retourna chez lui, pour se prendre une bonne douche et se coucher.

Tom couchait sur son lit, avait les yeux fermes et semblait dans son monde. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement sa cellule et dont son visage souriant. Il avait trouvait parfaitement les personnes qu'il fallait pour que son nouveau futur nouveau membre de la mafia puisse s'évader de cette prison, la plus surveillé d'Europe. En faite c'était plutôt un jeu d'enfant quand on avait son intelligence et sa ruse. Il ouvrit un oeil et croisa un regard moqueurs et cruel d'un des prisonniers puis le referma. C'est vrai que dans cette prison il n'était seulement que Matthew Smith, un petit porteur d'arme illégale, alors Azkaban était remplis de violeur, tueur et pédophile et pour eux, il était une bonne proie. Il rigola silencieusement, il allait bien s'amuser, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se battre mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa souplesse, de son agilité, son aisance au combat a mains nues et a son doigté et son habilité aux maniements de toute armes. Qu'ils viennent, ils les attendaient et aller leur montrer ce que vaux la mafia anglaise et ils aller le regretter.

14h, les grilles s'ouvrirent pour leur activités de détenu, lui on l'avait réquisitionnait pour la plonge avec un black du nom de Blaise Zabinni, en prison pour cambriolage de banque. Il marcha tranquillement accompagné d'un garde à la mine revêche et muet comme une tombe.

- Sava comme vous voulez Bart ?

Le garde la regarda surpris et soupçonneux.

- En quoi sa te regarde Smith ??

- En rien, et Maggy l'accouchement c'est pour bientôt, vous devez être heureux d'avoir enfin un garçon dans la famille

Le gardien ouvrit de grands yeux et chopa Tom par le col de sa chemise pour le pousser contre le mur.

- Comment tu sais sa toi, hein ??

- Oh vous savez les prisonniers parlent entre eux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous attaqué a moi comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit Tom avec un

visage innocent.

Le gardien le relâcha et le poussa vers la cuisine ou Zabinni était déjà présent. Ils commencèrent à travailler pendant qu'un garde les surveiller.

- Toujours vivant Smith a ce que je vois

- Et oui mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui Doe et son petite gang de gros muscle vont me rendre une petite visite

- Ah pas de chance,

Blaise prit un air faussement désolé mais le plus surprenant fut qu'il découvre que Smith n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur ou d'être anxieux, au contraire il était parfaitement détendu et affiché un sourire amusé.

- Tu ne l'es crains pas ??

- Pourquoi devrais-je les craindre ??

- Et bien ce n'est pas le camp le plus doux de la prison

- Et bien quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue

Tom se retourna complètement pour voir Doe donnait un rouleau de billet au gardien pour qu'il s'absente quelque minutes, le temps qu'ils fasse leur petites affaires.

- Zabinni, tu peux partir

- Pourquoi le priver d'un spectacle aussi réjouissant ?? Demanda Tom en s'asseyant a coté du lavabo et en croisant les jambes.

- Comme tu voudras Smith, prépare toi a devenir ma petite pute personnel, ricana Doe

Ces "amis" rigolèrent et Tom souri amusé, ce qui fit arrêter de ricaner le chef.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ?? Demanda t-il énervé

- Oh juste le moment ou tu disais que je serais ta pute, tu crois que je laisserais une grosse merde comme toi poser les mains sur moi, dit Ton dégoûté

Un sourire cruel qui donna des frissons dans le dos de ses opposants s'afficha sur ses lèvres et de sa voie froide et dur.

- C'est toi qui vas devenir mon chien Doe

Après la chair de poule causée par sa voix, Doe donna ordre à ses hommes de se jeter sur Tom. Ce dernier attrapa deux assiettes dans l'eau mousseuse, se releva et cassa les assiettes contre le bord pour qu'elles deviennent coupantes. Quand ses adversaires se jetèrent sur lui, il donna des coups d'assiettes a tous et bientôt du sang joncha le sol sales et plus très blanc de la cuisine. Il avait décidé de ne pas les tuer pour ne pas que sa condamnation soit augmenté. Quand la demi-douzaine des hommes de Doe, fut au sol, et qu'il fut seul. Il recula pétrifié, en le pointant du doigt et en murmurant quelque chose.

- ... Ces yeux..

- Tu dis quoi que ce soit de ce petit entrevu et je me chargerais d'exterminer toute ta famille.

L'homme acquiesça rapidement avant de partir en courant. Zabinni le regarda bouche bée et c'est en croisant ses yeux qu'il comprit qui était en face de lui.

Tom lui fit un sourire amusé et mit un doigts devant sa bouche pour mimé un chut avant de sortir de la cuisine pour prévenir le gardien.

Ces yeux, ces yeux étaient rouges...

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, Review's si le coeur vous en dit !!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JKR

**Paring :** HPTJ

**Raiting :** M ( je pense, euh… sûrement )

**Remerciement :** Je remercie Redblasskid, ma Beta, pour les miracles qu'elle réalise sur mes chapitres bourrés de fautes. Et je lui souhaite bonne chance pour ceux avenir xD. Tu m'as promis que tu resteras jusqu'au bout, ne m'abandonne pas !!

**Note: **Je passe la bonjour à ma chérie d'amour ( ma meilleure amie ) qui revient des Etat Unis et qui a dût y faire des tas de conneries ! Bisous, Jtm !!

**RUBIKA666:** Merci pour ton review, la suite c pour maintenant xD !

**Flore Jade:** Merci pour ton review, j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira !

**sabii-jedusor:** On se le demande xD ! Merci pour ton review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**sati-san:** Merci sa fait plaisir, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bonne ou meilleure !!

**Ash:** J'essaye de rendre les personnages aussi vrais que possible et Tom aussi cruel xD, je te remercie pour ton commentaire !

**kiki1992:** Kikou, merci pour ta review, ca fait plaisir

**neverland: **J'espère que tu as toujours fin d'une suite car elle est là, mais faudra garder de la place pour la rencontre Harry/Tom car elle est pas pour tout de suite !! Sorry !!

**sailorsimon: **Merci, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris une beta très courageuse pour tout ces problèmes ( bisous a elle) !!

**nadia amadeo:** Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, le premier contact Harry/Tom n'est pa pour tout de suite mais pour bientot pas d'inquiétude, merci pour ton review !

**nicoco49:** Ellle esttt làààà !! xD

**Arkane13:** Tout le monde veut un Tom bien sadique, j'espère que celui là vous plaira !! xD

**lise261:** Merci !!

**honey1607:** Tout le monde attend avec impatience la rencontre Tom Harry faudra attendre la chapitre 3, désolé de vous faire languir comme ca !! Enfin... !!

**666Naku:** Le mystère du prisonnier est dévoilé dans le chapitre 2, dis moi si tu t'y attendais ?? xD Merci pour ta review !!

**Deesse de la lune:** Je te remercie la suité est enfin là !!

**Eleonore-dem:** J'ai suivi tes conseils, les commentaires anonymes sont maintenant les bienvenus et j'ai trouvé une beta super qui me corrige !! Merci beaucoup !! Bisous !! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!

**Anastasya24:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !! bye !

**Die-fetten-Schlampen: **Super pseudo, sa veut dire quelque chose ?? xD Je suis trés heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et que tu me le dises avec autant de joie, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!

**Redblasskid:** Ohh mmmaa Beta, je te remercie pour ce commentaire et pour tout !! Bisouuuusss !!

**Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont écrient une review et j'espère qu'ils feront de même pour tout les chapitres suivants, !! Gros Bisous a tous !!**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis la petite altercation contre Doe et sa bande, Tom était laissé tranquille. Toute la prison était au courant qu'il les avait mis au sol en 5 minutes mais personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité, à part Doe dont la famille était menacée de mort s'il disait quoi que ce soit et Zabinni qui avait promis de se taire uniquement s'il pouvait renter dans la mafia anglaise. Après quelques heures de réflexion, Tom avait accepté de le faire rejoindre sa mafia quand celui ci sortirait de prison, soit dans 3 mois.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'accrochage et Tom avait enfin décidé de parler avec l'homme qu'il voulait dans la famille. Cet homme s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier venant d'une riche famille américaine et d'une famille d'aristocrates, Tom était intéressé par sa vente d'armes illégales et par ses fréquentations en tout genre qui pourraient l'aider à se disperser peut être dans les States. Il s'était déplacé lui même en personne car il était très compétant pour manipuler ou engager des gens pour sa cause.

Le déjeuné servis, Tom marcha à la recherche de la petite tête blonde et le trouva tout seul, comme à son habitude. Il vit le signe de Diggory de venir à coté de lui mais l'ignora pour se diriger vers Drago. Il s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger tranquillement. Il attendit que ce dernier relève la tête mais il restait silencieux et ses yeux ne fixaient que son assiette. Alors Tom resta patient et garda le silence. Ce petit jeu continua pendant encore une semaine avant que Drago lève enfin les yeux et ne lui demande d'une voix froide et traînante.

- Que me vaux la visite de Tom Jedusor en personne?

Le sourire de Tom s'accentua et son regard ne fut que plus intéressé sur sa personne.

- Vous saviez qui j'étais dès le début n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, dès que vos pieds ont foulé ce sordide endroit.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant monsieur Malefoy, vous savez donc pourquoi je suis venu vous parler.

- J'ai en effet ma petite idée sur la question et je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.

- Oh comme c'est dommage! Et comme vous avez raison. C'est tellement mieux de croupir ici dans une cellule aussi petite que des WC et avec la même odeur.

- Quand je me suis fais attrapé, j'ai décidé de sortir des affaires et de ne plus rien avoir avec toutes ces histoires.

- Et vous allez me dire c'est grâce à la religion et à toutes ses bonnes paroles que j'ai enfin décidé de faire de bonnes choses et d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Ne soyez pas aussi pathétique mon garçon, vous êtes quelqu'un de très respecté et de voir la loque que vous êtes devenu dans cette prison m'a terriblement attristé.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur.

- Vous savez ressentir des sentiments vous ?? Voila la révélation de l'année.

- Que voulez vous, je suis avant tout un humain avant d'être une machine à tuer.

- Vous allez me faire pleurer.

- Réfléchis un peu à la proposition que je t'offre : tu pourrais avoir un bon poste dans la mafia anglaise et puis tu serais très bien payé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Bien sur je ne peux pas te promettre que tu seras en sécurité, nous ne le sommes nulle part, mais tu ne peux que l'être a mes cotés.

Tom se leva et lança un dernier sourire amusé avant de sortir de la cafétéria pour se diriger vers sa cellule, s'y coucher et s'y reposer tranquillement.

Un bruit métallique lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il découvrit Blaise appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur de sa petite cellule. Tom lui leva un sourcil et lança une question muette.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était Drago que vous vouliez dans votre camp.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais te le dire vu que ce n'est en aucunement tes affaires.

Blaise se sentit vexé sur le coup mais ne se tut pas pour autant.

- Ce gars est peut être quelqu'un de très respecté et il a peut être beaucoup de relations mais dès que son père sera au courant de votre petit manège il vous écrasera.

- Qui ça, Lucius ?? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon petit, tout est réglé.

Blaise le regarda abasourdit.

Lucius Malefoy était un homme très riche et un homme très dur en affaire qui était très craint et estimé. C'était le blanchisseur d'argent le plus reconnu et respecté des Etat Unis, il ne se faisait en aucun cas marcher sur les pieds.

Tom regarda Blaise avec un sourire espiègle. Que croyait t-il, qu'il ne connaissait pas Lucius Malefoy et qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec lui ? Et bien c'est qu'il se trompait. Lucius était un vieil ami de l'ancien boss de la pègre anglaise et Tom était en très bon rapport avec lui et cela avant même qu'il ne devienne le chef de la mafia. Il avait tué pour son compte, donc ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps.

Blaise le regardait toujours en silence mais Tom voyait bien qu'il mourait d'envie de lui poser une question.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Pourquoi demander au fils de rentrer dans le cercle si vous êtes déjà en bonne entente avec le père ??

- Car le fils a quelque chose que le père n'a pas!

- Quoi donc ??

- La jeunesse par exemple, ou la spontanéité.

Blaise le regarda sans trop comprendre mais Tom lui fit signe de déguerpir. Il ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et retourna dans sa cellule.

Le réveil sonna à 6h30 comme tous les matins. Groggy, Harry se leva, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, le regard voilé par la fatigue et les membres douloureux par les tous allés et retours de la veille qu'il avait dû faire pour répondre aux moindres désirs de son patron. Hier, il avait dû courir dans toute la ville pour soit prendre des affaires au pressing, soit reprendre sa voiture au garagiste...

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans son miroir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et désordonnés, impossible de les dresser, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient une vie propre et ça, Harry détestait. Il avait été une fois chez le coiffeur pour se raser cette touffe et ça avait été une horreur, ces cheveux avait repoussé en 6 long mois et il avait dû cacher sa boule à zéro sous une casquette ou sous une capuche, il n'avait plus jamais retenté l'expérience.

Ses yeux étaient sa fierté, sa seule et unique fierté. Ils étaient verts, mais pas vert clair ou vert doré comme tous ceux des autres. Non, les siens étaient différents. Ils étaient d'un vert qui quelques fois dérivait vers le bleu. Tous les garçons avec lesquels il était sorti avaient les toujours adorés. Et tous les gens qui le croisaient, connu ou inconnu, le complimentaient sur son beau regard. Il se rappelait encore sa mère les appeler « ses émeraudes ». Ses yeux étaient un mélange des verts de sa mère et des bleus de son père.

Mais ses magnifiques yeux étaient cachés par d'horribles et très peu avantageuses lunettes rondes en écailles. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé les changer. Elles ne lui allaient pas bien mais pour lui elles étaient confortables et n'étaient pas cassées donc elles allaient très bien. Et puis les lunettes, ce n'était gratuit et il trouvait que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour piocher dans son héritage qu'il préférait garder pour quand il serait plus vieux.

Caché sous son vieux pyjama de vieillard, il avait un corps assez maigre dont on pouvait quand même apercevoir les traits fins de ses abdos et de ses pectoraux. Sa peau bronzée rehaussait le tout et cachait certaines imperfections. Il détestait son corps mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son corps n'était pas fait pour être trop musculeux. Il avait un corps quelque peu androgyne qui lui seyait à la perfection.

Il se déshabilla enfin pour plonger dans la douce chaleur de l'eau brulante. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ses problèmes, son patron, son physique qu'il pensait ingrat. La douche finit, il se sécha et enfila un vieux jean et un tee-shirt vert-kaki. Il se prépara un café et un toast beurré et petit déjeuna tranquillement, silencieux, avec comme seul bruit de fond les klacsons des voitures et les bruits des ouvriers au travail.

A 8h, il était enfin arrivé à son travail et attendait que l'ascenseur atteigne le onzième étage. Il sortit enfin de cette boîte en acier et fut surpris de découvrir son patron assis sur son bureau. Il paraissait très en colère et Harry préféra ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Le silence fut brisé par cette tête de con.

- Vous avez 10 minutes de retard Monsieur Potter.

- Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- En effet car c'est la troisième fois que vous arrivez en retard ce mois ci et puisque vous avez lu le règlement vous savez que je suis dans l'obligation de vous virer.

Harry resta bouche bée et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son désormais ex-patron le coupa.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter monsieur Potter, je veux que vous quittiez ce bureau aujourd'hui, c'est clair ??

- Très clair.

Harry s'y dirigea la mine défaite et sortit un carton de sous son bureau pour le remplir de toute ses affaires. En 2 mois il ne s'était pas beaucoup éparpillé : il avait un petit maillot de l'équipe de rugby d'Angleterre accroché par une ventouse à son ordinateur, une tasse de café Snoopy, un cadeau de Ron pour son dépucelage et quelques petites affaires moins personnelles. Il coinça le carton sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et regarda, le visage las, son cinquième travail partir en fumée.

Il rentra chez lui, jeta le carton sur son bar et s'écroula sur son canapé pour ne plus bouger. Après une heure, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure : 9h30, il n'était pas trop tôt pour appeler son ami. Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Ron et l'appela.

- Allo ??

- Ouais Ron, c'est Harry

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mec, t'as une toute petite voix.

- Je me suis fait virer.

- Ah merde, pourquoi ??

- Je suis arrivé en retard pour la troisième fois

- Ah personne ne te rate pour les retards, ça m'est déjà arrivé, tu veux que je demande à mon patron si il y a une place de libre dans l'entreprise ??

- Non merci ça ira, je vais chercher de mon coté et puis je préfère attendre un peu, ce dernier boulot m'a vraiment donné des envies de meurtre.

- Ok comme tu veux, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais samedi ma mère fait un repas et m'a demandé de t'amener, tu la connais depuis que tes parents sont décédés, tu fais entièrement partie de la famille.

- Tu lui diras que je serai présent et remercie-la.

- Pas de problème à samedi alors !

- bye.

Harry raccrocha et décida de se lever. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et ouvrit son frigo : vide. Ses dernières courses remontaient à deux bonnes semaines. Il referma la porte du réfrigérateur et récupéra sa veste déposée sur son canapé.

Il y avait une petite superette à 500 mètres de chez lui et il y alla à pieds. Il y arriva et entra après avoir salué la vieille caissière qu'il lui faisait la causette à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il prit un petit panier et commença ses courses. Œufs, lait, viande etc. En 45 minutes il avait finit ses achats et se dirigea vers la caissière avec un sourire.

- Bonjour mon garçon !

- Bonjour Annik.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu venir faire tes courses en pleine journée.

- Je me suis fais viré pour cause de retard.

- On mon pauvre chéri, je peux te proposer au chef.

- Merci ça ira mais c'est gentil quand même.

Harry récupéra ses courses et retourna chez lui. Il se fit bousculé par un jeune qui s'excusa gentiment et remonta dans son appartement pour y déposer ses courses. Il retira sa veste et fouilla dans ses poches pour récupérer son porte feuille, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il fouilla dans l'autre sans succès, puis enfin il se rappela du jeune qui l'avait bousculé. Merde, il s'était fait volé ! Il appela directement sa banque pour la prévenir et pour bloquer ses comptes.

Il rangea toutes ses courses dans ses placards et son frigo, en route il cassa une bouteille en verre de jus de pamplemousse dont il en fut aspergé de son jean jusqu'a son tee-shirt. Grognant il partit se doucher et se coupa avec son rasoir n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire avant d'aller au boulot. C'était une journée maudite aujourd'hui. Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur son canapé et regarder la télévision pour ne plus en bouger.

Il passa la matinée à regarder des émissions et des séries débiles, zappant toute les 5 minutes, et s'endormit finalement devant un film en noir et blanc sur la première guerre mondiale. Il fut réveillé par un petit bip venant de son ordinateur portable : il venait de recevoir un e-mail. Il se plaça sur une chaise en bois vernis et ouvrit sa boîte de réception et découvrit une publicité. Il lut la première ligne et sembla assez surpris qu'une telle chose puisse exister.

La publicité parlait d'une espèce de chat de discussion entre des personnes "normales" et des détenus. Les détenus n'étaient bien sur pas dangereux, juste ceux qui avait commis de petits délits. Harry sourit, seuls les fous s'inscriraient dans ce genre de choses. Lui n'était pas fou, il était normal avec une vie saine et bien rangée. Et morne et sans surprise. Ce fut peut être à cause de sa perte de travail ou de sa vie qu'il trouvait si triste et sans fraîcheur qui le poussa à s'inscrire.

C'était l'après midi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tous les détenus étaient dans une petite cour entourée de grillages et de fils barbelés. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir entre les trous des grillages étaient de grands murs gris et sales où de la mousse commençait à pousser par endroits. Rien de bien chaleureux en somme. Tom, en marcel blanc, était assis sur une petite estrade et regardait les autres prisonniers.

Certains étaient dans un coin de la cour à se servir des machines de musculations. On pouvait reconnaitre très facilement ceux qui passaient leurs journées à faire de la gonflette, c'était les plus monstrueux et les moins intelligents. Tom passa rapidement à un autre coin de la cour.

Les suivants étaient les noirs, les latinos et les immigrés. A se vendre ou s'acheter certaines marchandises, drogues, cigarettes, ils préparaient toujours un mauvais coup et cachaient bien souvent des armes blanches dans leurs chaussettes ou pantalons. Zabini faisait partis de ce groupe de détenus, Tom trouva d'ailleurs que c'était le plus séduisant du tas. Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde et Tom eut un sourire mutin, on déchiffrant parfaitement son regard sombre.

Puis vers le centre, ce trouvaient les racistes et les plus sournois. Ils étaient tous un peu maigre, des tatouages partout sur le corps, et des têtes de fouines. Ce petit groupe regroupait surtout les violeurs et les pédophiles. Leur regards sadiques et leurs cotés fous psychopathes faisaient peur à beaucoup de détenus. Tom les trouvait pathétiques et les crèveraient bien sur places, ils le dégoutaient.

Puis il y avait Drago, qui était bien respecté et au moindre accrochage avec lui, les prisonniers savaient que leur famille se ferait descendre.

Enfin il y avait les gars qui se faisaient tout petits et qui rentraient dans n'importe quelle bande pour se cacher derrières les grands ou qui se faisaient oublier en ne faisant rien de répréhensible mais qui servaient le plus souvent de putes et d'esclaves aux autres.

Et enfin il y avait lui, lui le petit porteur d'armes, le sois disant moins dangereux. Celui qui était surtout envié pour sa beauté et que tous les prisonniers rêvaient d'avoir pour catin. Celui qui avait pratiquement tué un petit groupe de culturistes et qui ne se faisait maintenant plus embêter par les bodybuilders car leur chef connaissait sa véritable identité et qu'ils préféraient se faire amputer des deux jambes plutôt que d'avoir affaires à lui. Tandis que les autres groupes attendaient avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient l'avoir dans leurs couches. Ils n'étaient que quelques connaissances pas très dangereuses.

Tom fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un ballon de basquet qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour le récupérer et se tourna vers les "sournois" qui s'approchaient lentement, un sourire cruel aux lèvres et des yeux étrangement grands.

- Salut ma beauté.

Tom regarda, dégouté, celui qui semblait être le chef et qui lui touchait doucement le bras. Il eut un sourire qui sembla énigmatique pour les autres mais qui pour lui était synonyme d'amusement. Il allait leur bousiller leur sales gueules et plus rien ne pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur par la suite. Il se leva et s'écarta un peu du groupe, le ballon toujours en main, et le leva à leur niveau puis le creva avant de le jeter par terre. Ils regardèrent le ballon au sol et leurs visages se déformèrent par la colère. Tom voyait du coin de l'œil tous les autres regarder l'affrontement.

- Tu sais que ce que tu as fais est très grave mon mignon.

Tom ricana et s'approcha du chef pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

- Attaque.

L'arriéré mental avança son visage et ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour mordre son opposant mais Tom était déjà sur le coté. Il le frappa à un coin de la nuque et l'homme tomba évanoui à ses pieds. Les autres surpris se baissèrent vers leur leader pour l'emmener plus loin. Tom était déçu, il avait espéré une lutte plus longue. Il remonta sur la petite estrade et retourna dans sa contemplation des détenus.

Il était 19h, les portes des cellules s'étaient refermées et Tom était en pleine lecture. Il avait emprunté ce livre dans la petite bibliothèque de la prison et semblait intéressé par l'histoire de Brigitte Aubert. Ces petits poèmes entre chaque chapitre lui donnaient des frissons et il souriait. Dès qu'il avait lu le résumé, il avait su que ce livre serait un de ses préférés et il n'était pas déçu mais à son plus grand énervement un bruit métallique le fit sortir de sa lecture. Il leva des yeux agacés vers le gardien qui tenait un morceau de papier entre les doigts.

Tom se leva, le prit, et jeta un regard interrogateur au gardien.

- Bouge ton cul de le lire, je veux une réponse maintenant.

Tom le déplia et commença sa lecture. Un chat de discussion avec une personne de l'extérieur, ça pouvait être intéressant, il s'ennuyait en prison.

- Qui est ce qui choisit mon interlocuteur ?

- Le logiciel, si tu accepte de le faire tu auras le droit à une heure de connexion avec ton protagoniste. C'est lui qui choisira l'heure qui lui convient.

Tom réfléchit une demi-seconde avant d'accepter après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire, il devait attendre que le beau blondinet change d'avis, il lui donnait 2 semaines avant qu'il accepte et tout était prêt pour le faire sortir de cette prison.

- J'accepte

- Bien garde ce papier il t'expliquera tout sur le chat.

Tom retourna se coucher et jeta le papier sur son lit avant de continuer sa lecture. Il voulait le finir avant la fin de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

**zaika:** Ton Wow fait très plaisir, le suite est là

**thecrasy :** Je suis très heureuse que tu aprécies mon histoire, merci !!

**anne laure : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le suite ne te décevras pas !

**dark ella :** Wesh, j'aime bien Tom en chef mafieu, ca mé venu a l'esprit comme ca et je trouvais que sa pouré faire une fic sympa ;) !

**petite-abeille: **Merci beaucoup, j'irai faire un tour sur ton blog sans problème !!

**anastasya24:** Tu as été très patiente alor voici ton cadeau le chapitre 3 !! Je ne peux rien révéler sur les personnages, surprise, surprise !!

**superluna-slash:** Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil !! Désolée le prochaine fois je ferais plus attention !!

**lise261: **Alors que penses tu de la rencontre entre Tom et Harry ??

**Ash :** Désolée mais je poste les chapitres quand j'ai le temps et il me serait impossible de te dire quand est ce que je posterais le chapitre 4, encore désolées !! Merci pour ce gentil review autrement !!

**Estelle Uzumaki:** La rencontre est là !!

**Eleonore-dem:** Oui ma Beta fait un boulot remarquable et je l'en remercie !! Dur dur de corriger mes très très nombreuses fautes S !! Sinon merci beaucoup !!

**sabii-jedusor:** Oui pauvre Harry mais c'est rigolo !! Je suis méchante, désolée, désolée, désolée ( je l'aime le petit Ryry ) !! Thank you !!

**Flore jade :** Hermione fera forcement partie de cette fic mais elle arrivera un peu plus tard, mais sera t-elle gentille ou méchante ?? mouaahahah que de suspens!! Notre cher petit Draco ne finira pas sa vie seul, ne vous inquiété pas ! Peut être sera t-il avec Pansy, Blaise, Hemione ou Ginny ?

**MaryGarland:** Merci beaucouppp !!

**Lilou:** Et oui toute cette histoire va boulverser sa vie mais peut être en mal ?? As tu réfléchie a cette possibilité ?? Oh je suis trop méchante, je fais planer le doute dans ton esprit ) !

**Rubika666:** La rencontre est là, dis moi ce que tu en penses !!

**Mary:** Sorry pour l'écart de temps entre les chapitres, je vais essayer de faire plus vite !! Merci sinon pour ta petite review !!

**Draym:** Et bien la voilà le suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture !!

**honey1607:** Et oui la rencontre est là !! Bonne lecture !!

**Merci pour toutes ces review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !! Je vous embrasse tous fort !! D !!**

Chapitre 3

Harry se leva à 10h, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il était devenu chômeur. Il mangea deux tartines et se posa devant la télévision toujours, en pyjama. IL zappa quelques chaines avant de tomber sur des dessins animés. Même à 24 ans, Harry s'amusait toujours à en regarder et n'en avait pas honte. C'était surtout à la morts de ses parents qu'il s'était plongé dans ces petites fantaisies pour enfants, ses amis n'avaient rien dit, imaginant sa peine et son envie de retourner dans l'enfance là où ses parents étaient encore présents.

Vers 12h, il s'enfouit sous la douche et s'y savonna en chantant une vieille comptine que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit. Depuis qu'il était au chômage et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il pensait souvent à ses parents et à son parrain Sirius Black qui s'était installé en France. Il avait pensé plus souvent que d'habitude aller lui rendre visite et plus cette idée se faisait présente dans son esprit plus il pensait à l'exaucer.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla d'un vieux pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt crédit lyonnais. IL se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un petit encas et s'installa devant un match de rugby qui aller bientôt commencer. C'est en déposant sa canette de bière douce et son sandwich qu'il entendit la petite sonnerie de sa boîte de réception électronique.

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable, se pencha et avec sa main posée sur la souris il cliqua sur sa boite de réception. Quand il vit qu'il avait reçu un message du chat de discussion avec un membre du centre pénitencier, il s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège et ouvrit le message.

" Cher monsieur,

Nous avons trouvé le candidat idéal pour une discussion informatique avec vous. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord veuillez nous joindre l'heure et le jour où vous êtes libre pour votre première discussion avec votre internaute.

Salutation à vous,

Amelia Bones"

Harry resta quelques minutes devant son ordinateur en silence. Il s'était inscrit sur un coup de tête et maintenant il se demandait s'il devait oui ou non rencontrer un détenu. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Oh mon Dieu, Discuter avec un tueur ! Et s'il me retrouve et qu'il me liquide ?? » Puis la deuxième chose fut : « Tu as rien à faire de tes journées Harry, c'est a toi de prendre ta vie en main et de mettre quelques aventures sur ta route ». Il décida finalement de renvoyer un message qui indiquait l'heure et le jour du rendez vous; Soit demain à 16h.

Il retourna sur son canapé et regarda le match de rugby à la télévision. Depuis le mail, il était dans ses pensées et avait raté les plus beaux essais de son équipe. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de discuter avec le détenu, il stressait et regrettait un peu mais ne fit rien pour réparer son erreur. Au fond de lui, il espérait que cette nouvelle rencontre lui mettrait plus de piquant dans sa vie qui était trop monotone.

A la fin de sa réflexion, il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher et regarda songeur les mur de la pièce. Voila quelques semaines qu'il pensait à repeindre sa chambre, à la styliser un peu. Sa chambre était toute simple, mur blanc, lit double, placard, petite table de nuit, tout en bois vernis. Il voulait quelques choses de nouveau et de plus moderne. Il avait alors acheté plein de magasines de décoration et les feuilletait en imaginant ce que pourrait devenir sa chambre. Après quelques semaines, il avait acheté les meubles qui lui plaisaient et qui arriveront à la fin de la semaine. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas trop comment peindre ses murs. Il se décida finalement pour un beige, légèrement couleur lin, avec un train horizontal noir.

Souriant, il attrapa ses clefs et prit le métro pour arriver au centre de la ville et entrer dans un magasin de décorations afin d'acheter sa peinture. Il avait décidé de peindre tout lui-même. C'était une activité qu'il lui plaisait car en mettant la main à la pâte, il se sentirait vraiment chez lui. Il fouilla dans les rayons et hésita entre plusieurs teinte, il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre plusieurs, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Il en prit finalement une au hasard ainsi qu'un pot de peinture noir. Harry se dirigea vers la caisse mais c'est en voyant quelques bibelots qu'il imaginait très bien sur sa commode qu'il fit une petite entorse à son budget de loin dépassé.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à peindre ses murs, tout en écoutant la radio et en rigolant a chaque fois qu'il s'en mettait sur les mains ou sur le visage. Il tomba d'ailleurs plusieurs fois de l'escabeau. Ce fut enfin vers 19h qu'il eut finit de peindre les deux couches de ses murs. Il se prit une douche et regarda ses mains rougies à force d'avoir tenue le rouleau mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait réussi à bien peindre son mur et il en était fier.

Le soir venu, il commanda une pizza et se posa devant son ordinateur pour commencer doucement à trouver un travail qui pourrait l'intéresser. Mort de fatigue, il se coucha assez tôt dans la soirée et s'endormit dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans les environs de 11h. Il regarda ahuri son réveil : voila bien des années qu'il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard ! Il s'étira et se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher avant d'aller préparer à manger. Il avait sortit le tablier et le livre de cuisine. Il ne cuisinait que très peu et les seules recettes un temps soit peu compliquées qu'il avait voulu essayer de faire avaient fini en désastre. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui son gratin de pommes de terre et de potirons se retrouva brulé mais comme pour se dire que c'était la faute du four il gouta et… recracha tout dans la poubelle avec un magnifique grimace dégoutée.

Après son repas, il revêtit son uniforme de peintre d'intérieur pour finir de peindre ses murs. Il délimita avec du scotch la largeur de sa ligne horizontal et empoigna un pinceau. En une heure, il eut finit et se redoucha pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il eut plus de mal à enlever la peinture noir de ses mains et de sous ses ongles que la peinture taupe. Il finit par regarder sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 15h30. Dans une demi-heure il ferait la connaissance d'un détenu. Il avait passait sa journée à stresser et à regarder sa montre.

Il se connecta les mains tremblantes sur le chat et attendit l'arrivé de son correspondant. A 16h pile, il fut connecté. Harry cliqua dessus et ce fut le détenu qui engagea la conversation.

**Tom: **_Bonjour Harry_

**Harry:**_ Bonjour, Tom? __On m'a dit que vous vous appeliez Matthew_

**Tom:**_ Matthew est mon deuxième prénom et puis Tom c'est plus court et plus facile à écrire_

**Harry**_: Vous avez raison et puis je préfère Tom_

Harry avait écrit ça sans réfléchir et ne saurait quoi dire s'il lui demandait pourquoi ou plutôt il ne désirait pas lui dire la vérité.

**Tom:**_ Ah oui ?? Pourquoi ??_

_Merde!! _**Harry:**_ Mon ex s'appelait Matthew et c'était un con finit_

Harry se frappa la tête contre sa main, pourquoi il avait dit la vérité ?? Il s'insulta lui même.

**Tom:** _Alors comme ça vous aimez les hommes Harry_

Harry fronça les sourcils, coléreux : encore un homophobe! Pourtant Londres était un endroit très respectueux envers les homosexuels.

**Harry:** _Ca vous pose un problème ??_

**Tom:** _En aucun cas, je suis à moitié comme vous Harry et je n'en ai pas honte_.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il n'avait en aucun envie de passer l'heure à se disputer et a s'insulter et il avait été soulagé de découvrir que son internaute était bisexuel mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas un inconvénient en prison.

**Harry: **_N'est ce pas un inconvénient pour la prison ??_

Ca y est, il s'était lancé ! Et Harry avait peur qu'il ne le prenne mal et qu'il soit vexé, qu'il se mette en colère et qu'il retrouve sa maison pour le tuer... Harry secoua la tête, il exagérait quand même.

**Tom:** _Non, puisque personne n'est au courant de mes penchants et même sans ça tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de prisonniers qui aimeraient avoir mon cul mais les pauvres, ils rêvent éveillés._

Harry le trouva si sur de lui, il avait déjà vu des émissions sur les prisons et c'était pas une petite fête entre copains, il y avait des prisonniers blessés, des viols même.

**Harry:**_ Vous semblez si sur de vous, n'avez-vous pas peur qu'ils le fassent sans vous demander votre permission ?_

**Tom:**_ Aucun risque Harry. J'ai la situation bien en main mais bon parlons d'autres choses veux-tu ?? _

**Harry:** _Très bien, euh... quel âge avez vous ?_

**Tom:**_ 29 ans et vous??_

**Harry: **_24 ans_

**Tom: **_D'accord. Pourquoi vous êtes vous inscrit dans un chat de discussion avec un habitant d'un établissement pénitentiaire ?_

**Harry: **_c'est joliment dit_

**Tom: **_Merci, Alors ??_

**Harry: **_Je ne sais pas trop…c'est peut-être dut au fait que je venais de perdre mon travail et que ma vie n'était pas aussi fabuleuse que je l'aurais souhaité_

**Tom: **_Et tu t'es dit que si tu parlais avec un détenu, tu trouverais qu'elle n'était finalement pas si nulle ?? _

**Harry: **_Pas du _tou_t ! Je voulais juste mettre un peu de spontanéité dans mon existence et j'ai reçu cette publicité pour ce chat alors je me suis inscrit sans réfléchir_

**Tom:**_ Le regrettes-tu ??_

**Harry:**_ Au début peut être un peu car je croyais que je tomberais sur un gros balourd pervers et pourri jusqu'a la moelle… _

**Tom: **_Peut être suis-je comme ça _

**Harry: **_Peut être ou peut être pas, Dieu seul le sait_

Harry avait été surpris de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement aussi facilement. Mais le plus surprenant fut de découvrir quelqu'un d'intelligent et réfléchi derrière l'écran. Harry avait très vite passé outre son statut de détenus et lui parlait comme à une personne normale.

**Tom:** _Merci, j'apprécie que tu ne me juge pas uniquement à mon statut de détenu et que tu attendes de me connaître un peu mieux avant de te faire ta propre opinion_

**Harry: **_De rien, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à juger les gens à cause de leur physique ou de leur travail_

**Tom:**_ Tu es bien différent des personnes que je connais_

**Harry:**_ Je dois prendre cela pour un compliment ??_

**Tom: **_Tu peux en effet_

**Harry:**_ Alors merci_

Harry se surprit à le trouvait sympathique. Un tueur gentil ?? Difficile à croire.

**Tom:**_ Depuis que tu es au chômage que fais tu des tes journées ??_

**Harry:**_ Et bien j'ai décidé de redécorer ma chambre, trop classique à mon gout_

**Tom: **_Comment sera-t-elle ?_

**Harry:**_ Plus sombre, les meubles seront noirs et les murs sont beige (un peu couleur lin)_

**Tom:**_ Ca m'a l'air joli_

**Harry:**_ Je l'espère aussi, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donnera._

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien sans invoquer la situation de Tom. Dès les premiers mots échangés, Harry avait accroché. Difficile à croire pour lui mais c'était la vérité.

Tom devant son écran, semblait intéressé par son internaute, il était assez différent de se qu'il avait imaginé, peut être le pensait-il plus vieux et plus curieux sur l'endroit où il réside.

- Smith, l'heure est finie, dit au revoir à ton petit copain.

Tom se déconnecta après qu'Harry lui ait donné rendez-vous mardi à la même heure. Il se leva et suivit le gardien jusqu'a sa cellule et s'y coucha pensif. Cette petite conversation l'avait surprise peut-être parce que son internaute avait fait naître en lui un minimum d'intérêt, peu de personnes avaient le privilège de l'intéresser un temps soit peu. M'enfin, pourquoi pas un petit jeune de 24 ans au chômage ??

Il poussa vite ce jeune homme de sa tête pour le remplacer pas un autre. Drago Malefoy, d'après ce qu'il avait prévu, viendrait le voir dans 2 jours maximum.

A l'heure du dîner, il décida de le faire seul. IL préférait manger seul plutôt qu'entouré de toutes ces créatures plus encheterre( ?? austères ?) les une que les autres. Il adorait la solitude. Tom n'avait jamais eu de famille ou d'amis et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Pour lui solitude était synonyme de liberté et quiconque lui enlevait cette liberté n'était plus là pour en parler. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de tuer tout les gardes et le directeur de la prison quand il sortirait de cet enfer, même s'il y était rentré intentionnellement. Ne pas les tuer serait aller contre ses principes.

Il rentra dans sa cellule après dîner et failli tuer la personne qui le dérangeait. Il leva les yeux vers le prisonnier. Diggory. Lui aussi il le tuera quand il sortira d'ici.

- Que veux-tu Diggory ??

- Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent sur toi dans la prison

- Ah oui ?? Lesquelles ??

- La plus idiote c'est que tu serais le fils du Diable

Tiens, il devra aussi tuer Doe. Il décida de se la jouer moqueur.

- Le fils du Diable, je vais vous lancer tous mes diablotins kamikazes sur vos familles, attention, dit-il sarcastiquement

- Je ne te parle pas du fils de Satan, abruti, mais du chef de la mafia anglaise

Un éclair rougeoyant passa devant ses yeux au mot « abruti » mais Diggory ne le remarqua pas.

- Je suis bien trop jeune pour être le chef de la mafia anglaise mais ça fait rêver tu ne trouve pas ?? Faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut avec qui on veut. Ce n'est pas le coté illégal qui me chiffonne en tout cas, ça doit rendre les choses plus excitante, tu ne trouves pas Diggory ??

Ce dernier sursauta et croisa son regard moqueurs, oui il l'avait plus en flagrant délit de reluquage.

- Autres choses Diggory ??

- Non, je vais partir

- Je pense que c'est le mieux, tu as raison, et la prochaine fois, viens me déranger pour une meilleure raison car sinon je vais m'énerver. Je ne serai pas le fils du Diable mais tu le sentiras passer comme l'autre guignol.

Tom avait toujours le sourire et Diggory acquiesça en s'en allant sans lui montrer son dos. Tom se recoucha et tomba dans un sommeil léger malgré l'heure.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un bon pressentiment, c'était aujourd'hui que Drago viendrait accepter son invitation. Il sourit et attendit l'heure pour aller se doucher. Il prit sa douche en compagnie des autres détenus et partis petit déjeuner, il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas ce matin préférant le soir, pour réfléchir une dernière fois à sa décision. La journée fut comme toute les autres, monotone et sans quelconque amusement qui aurait put le faire sortit de sa routine. Il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant.

Comme il l'avait prévu le matin même, Drago se posa à ses coté à l'heure du repas. Il y eut d'abord un silence, chacun mangeait son assiette, Tom attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

- Comment comptez-vous me faire sortir d'ici ??

- Rien de plus simple, ne vous inquiétez pas tout est déjà arrangé.

- Quand ??

- Dans un peu plus de 2 mois, je sors de prison dans 3, vous êtes installez dans votre nouvel appartement.

- Je changerais peut être d'avis entre temps qui sait

Tom sourit et croisa son regard.

- Ce n'est pas votre genre et puis avec moi quand on prend une décision c'est définitif, plus de marche arrière.

Drago sourit, avec son père c'était la même chose, il connaissait, ça ne lui changerait pas tellement.

- Nous somme d'accord. Bien, maintenant il ne nous faut plus qu'attendre, à dans 3 mois monsieur Malefoy.

Tom se leva et sortit de la cantine pour se diriger vers sa cellule, un sourire aux lèvres. Voila une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il ne lui manquait plus qu'a finir ses mots croisés.

Harry, dans la cuisine, se faisait une tasse de café, ou plutôt regardait la cafetière vide et attendrait que le café se fasse tout seul. En remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis cinq bonnes minutes, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, il se secoua la tête. Ce Tom lui avait plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait. Ils n'avaient échangé que des petites choses sans grandes importances mais Harry avait beaucoup apprécié ce petit moment. Peut être le fait de ne pas voir son interlocuteur lui déliait plus la langue, lui donnait plus envie de lui parler de lui et de se montrer curieux et d'avoir du toupet.

Après avoir bu sa tasse de café, il retourna dans sa chambre pour voir enfin le résultat de la peinture totalement sèche. Il sourit, sans s'envoyer des fleurs il avait fait du bon boulot. Il regarda l'heure, il était 17h passé.

Samedi, il devait déjeuner chez les Weasley et il n'avait encore rien acheté pour Molly. Il prit sa veste et sortit dans la rue où se trouvait une petit antiquaire qui venait de s'installer. Il rentra a l'intérieur et fouilla pour dénicher un objet beau mais pas très cher, il était au chômage et ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de gros achat. Il trouva un moulin à café et sourit. Madame Weasley faisait la collection des moulins à café depuis tellement longtemps, il l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Il regarda le prix et grimaça mais fini par soupirer, il était tellement joli. Il l'acheta les yeux fermés et rentra chez lui.

Il le posa sur la table et le regarda en souriant il ne regrettait rien même s'il savait que Madame Weasley ne l'accepterait pas, elle devait être déjà au courant de sa perte d'emploi mais bon tant pis de toute façon il ne pouvait plus le rendre. Son regard lâcha l'objet quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha.

- Allo ??

- Harry, c'est Ron

- Salut ça va ??

- Bien je voulais savoir si tu pouvais prendre un dessert pour samedi, je devais le prendre en temps normal mais je suis surbooké de travail et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir

- Aucun problème je le prendrais demain

- Je te remercie 'Ry ma mère ce fait une joie de te revoir

- Moi aussi

- Allez bye

- Au revoir

Il raccrocha et sourit, finalement c'était une bonne idée de lui acheter un cadeau.

Samedi, Harry se leva assez tard, il se doucha, s'habilla et monta directement dans sa petite voiture. La maison des Weasley se trouvait à 1 heure de Londres. Il calla le moulin à café dans le coffre ainsi que le fraisier qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il se gara devant un petit immeuble sympathique et ses deux meilleurs amis en sortirent en courant pour ensuite grimper à l'arrière.

- Ouf j'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais !

Harry démarra la voiture. En se contorsionnant Ron passa devant après s'être habillé convenablement et alluma la radio.

- Mais je vois qu'on n'était pas les seuls en retard !

- Désolé je me suis levé plus tard que prévus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger un morceau et j'ai très faim

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Luna a amené trois petits trucs à grignoter pour la route.

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et après une heure ils arrivèrent dans une petite ferme un peu en retrait du village. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture un chien vint leur aboyer dessus et une petite femme, un peu ronde aux bras grands ouverts et au visage rayonnant, vint les accueillir.

- Mes chéris, comment allez-vous ?

Elle les prit chacun son tour dans ses bras et garda Harry plus longtemps.

- Harry chéri ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment tu vas, dis moi ??

Elle lui empoigna le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison

- Je vais très bien madame Weasley

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Molly, tu es tout mince tu devrais manger plus,met toi à table que je t'apporte du bon pâté et du bon pain de la ferme.

Madame Weasley était déjà partis quand Harry voulut dire quelque chose. Un grand éclat de rire s'éleva dans la salle à manger. Autour de la table se tenait quatre rouquins hilares.

- Et ben dis donc ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu maman comme ça

Harry se tourna vers la voix féminine de Ginny Weasley, la petite dernière de la famille.

Ginny était âgée de 23 ans et comme tout le reste de la famille, abordait une magnifique crinière rousse. C'était une jeune femme très séduisante au regard franc et au caractère flamboyant. Ces frères la comparaissaient à sa mère lors de ses crises de colères.

Harry se leva et la serra dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, il serra la main de monsieur Weasley, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage avenant et au regard passionné, pour ensuite serrer dans ses bras les jumeaux de la famille, Fred et George.

Ces deux hommes de 26 ans étaient les blagueurs de la famille, toujours à faire les fous et à faire des farces aux frères et sœur ainsi qu'aux amis. Intelligents, ils avaient pourtant quitté l'école en terminal pour ouvrir leur boutique qui avait un franc succès dans la capitale.

Il retourna s'asseoir et Madame Weasley le servit ainsi que Ron et Luna qui venait de se mettre à table. Madame Weasley se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire.

- Ron m'a appris que tu avais perdu ton travail je suis désolé mon chéri.

- Molly !

Harry mal à l'aise évita son regard

- Oui, il y a deux jours.

- Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent Harry, tu retrouveras bientôt un travail, j'en suis sure !

- J'espère bien.

En voyant Harry mal à l'aise Fred changea de sujet.

- Toujours célibataire ??

Harry rougit jusqu'a la racine, même s'ils étaient au courant de son homosexualité, il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée.

- Oui toujours…

- Super ! Je connais un type qui te plairait surement j'en suis sur, tu sais George, Seamus, celui qui a le restaurant à deux magasins de notre boutique.

- Mais oui en plus il cherche quelqu'un comme serveur, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas super comme travail mais ce serait bien pour te dépanner.

Harry sourit.

- Oui ce serait vraiment super, merci.

- Je lui en toucherais deux mots quand on rentrera ce soir.

- Je vous remercie c'est très gentil !

- C'est normal après tout tu fais partis de la famille.

Harry eut un grand sourire que toute la famille lui rendit.

Ils dînèrent en rigolant et en racontant plein d'anecdotes marrantes de quand ils étaient jeunes et idiots. Place au dessert, tout le monde dégusta le fraisier.

- J'ai reçu une publicité pour discuter avec un détenu, dit Fred, j'ai bien envie de m'inscrire.

- Ah ça non Fred ! Hors de question que je te vois devenir ami-ami avec un homme en prison tout ce qu'il t'apportera c'est des problèmes !

- Je me suis inscrit moi.

Surpris, tout le monde regarda Harry, celui-ci se sentit très gêné.

- Quoi ? Tom est très gentil enfin je lui ai parlé qu'une fois…

- Ca doit être trop fun, dit George, parle nous de lui!

- Oh je ne connais pas grand chose, il s'appelle Tom et il a 29 ans.

- C'est tout ?? Pourquoi est-il en prison ??

- Aucune idée je n'ai pas demandé et puis je ne voulais pas forcement savoir.

- Je te comprends imagine que tu tombes sur un tueur en série !

- Fred !, s'écria Madame Weasley

- Fred, les personnes du chat ne sont pas si inconscientes pour présenter des tueurs en séries à des internautes, ils doivent n'avoir fait que des petits délits.

- Quand on est en prison c'est qu'on n'a pas fait de petits délits.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre, Madame Weasley se tourna inquiète vers Harry.

- Fait attention à toi quand tu discutes avec ce monsieur, tu m'entends ?

- Je vous le promets madame Weasley.

- Bien, qui veut une tasse de café ??

Après le café, Harry, Ron et Luna rentrèrent à Londres et Fred promis d'appeler Harry pour la place de serveur chez Seamus.

Une petite review' ??


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JKR

**Paring :** HPTJ

**Raiting :** M ( je pense, euh… sûrement )

**Remerciement :** Je remercie Redblasskid, ma Beta, pour les miracles qu'elle réalise sur mes chapitres bourrés de fautes. Et je lui souhaite bonne chance pour ceux avenir xD. Tu m'as promis que tu resteras jusqu'au bout, ne m'abandonne pas !!

**Note: **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont écris plein de reviews et je suis super happy que vous ayez tous apprécié ce chapitre !!

**Fandetoi**: Lol la voici, bon c'est vrai avec un peu beaucoup d'attente et j'espère que tu ne seras pas decu !! Laisse moi une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous !

* * *

**petite-abeille:** Merci pour ton review, la suite est (enfin) là ! Bisous !

**Estelle Uzumaki**: Heureuse qu'elle te plaise, et bonne lecture !! Bisous

**zaiki:** Tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir a voir, j'espère ne pas de décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !

**Lise261**: J'espère que leur seconde rencontre te plaira autant, bisous et bonne lecture !

**666Naku: **Merci, la suite est enfin la bonne lecture !! Bisous !! ( Draco: On a la classe ou on la pas !! )

**The crazy:** Ah quelles intéréssantes questions ... Tu le seras dans les prochains chapitres !! Rencontre en vrai ou pas ?? )

**Siam-chan:** Du Tom/Harry tu en auras t'inquiète et pas qu'un peu !! Des tonnes et des tonnes et pas que ca d'autres surprises aussi !!

**Egwene:** Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieu pour que ma fic soit différente, et j'espère ne pas vous decevoir tous !! bonne lecture !

**Dark Ella:** Tu verras plus tard comment ils se rapprocheront et ils vont se rapprocher et pas qu'un peu !! P !!

**Lilou:** Salut à toi, Je suis contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre 3 et que tu ne sois pas décu de leur première rencontre. Sérieusement je ne savais pas a quel moment de l'histoire j'allais les faire parler de leurs orientations sexuelles et c'est passé direct dans leur première discution, j'avais peur d'en faire trop mais apparemment pas ! lool tant mieu !

Lis la suite et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous !

**Anastasya24:** Tu auras les réponses a tes questions au sujet de Seamus dans ce chapitre !! Mme Weasley deviendrait surement folle si elle le savait, soyons gentil et attendons un peu avant de lui dire xD ! On verra ce que tu en penses, fais le moi savoir !! Bisous !! Bonne lecture !!

**Honey1607:** Accro, accro, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres P !! Bonne lecture !!

**Ash:** Aujourd'hui je me suis dis que je devais qu'en même publier la chapitre 4, que ca faisait tellement de temps que vous attendiez ca. Donc rentré du lycée je me suis jetté sur l'ordi prête à vous envoyer le 4ème chapitre !! Ca me dérange pas, raconte moi ta vie ! Lol et je te raconterais la mienne lool !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi ! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !!

PS: Qu' as tu fais aujourd'hui XD ??

**sabii-jedusor:** Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Lidwine**: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, chui contente !! Bonne lecture !! Bisous !!

**Le petit lait au sucre :** 4 Fois ?? Et ben dis donc je savais pas qu'on apprécié ma fic a ce point ! J'en suis étonnée et ravie !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry, sur son canapé, regardait pour la centième fois au moins Les Experts à Las Vegas. Une semaine était passée depuis le repas chez madame Weasley et il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Fred et Georges qui lui avaient promis d'essayer d'avoir un entretien d'embauche avec Seamus Finnigan. Alors en attendant, il regardait en boucle les épisodes de Les Expert ainsi que 24. En entendant le téléphone sonner, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'au téléphone pour le prendre à la volée.

- Allo ??

- hey tu as mis vite à répondre, tu dors à coté du téléphone ou quoi ??

- On peut dire ça…

A l'autre bout du fil, Fred rigola.

- Bonne nouvelle, Seamus accepte de te prendre à l'essai.

- C'est super merci.

- De rien, soit à 8h à notre magasin on t'accompagnera jusqu'au restaurant.

- Je peux très bien y aller tout seul, je ne suis pas un gamin.

- Je disais ça en pensant que ça te ferait plaisir de nous voir.

- Bien sur j'en serais ravi !

- Très bien à demain alors !

- Bye.

Harry raccrocha avec un grand sourire, il avait trouvé un travail ! De serveur, certes, mais un travail quand même. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait seulement 5 minutes avant que Tom ne se connecte. Ce serait la 3ème fois qu'il lui parlerait. Ils n'avaient eu que des conversations assez superficielles et Harry n'avait jamais osé creuser du coté de son passé et de ce pourquoi il était en prison. Quand il se connecta, Tom était déjà présent.

**Harry**: _Salut, désolé du retard_

**Tom:** _Pas de problème, je viens juste d'arriver_

**Harry:** _Comment vas tu ?_

**Tom:** _Bien merci, ma peine diminue petit à petit j'en suis heureux_

**Harry: **_Quand est ce que tu sors ??_

**Tom:** _Dans deux mois, c'est bientôt_

Harry se sentit étrangement triste, ce n'était seulement que 3 fois qu'ils discutaient mais il l'aimait bien et de savoir que dans 2 mois, il n'aurait plus ses conversations lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

**Harry:** _Tu dois être impatient_

**Tom:** _Assez oui, parlons de toi, comment vas tu ??_

**Harry:** _Très bien, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot, ça couvrira mes frais, enfin j'espère_

**Tom:** _Qu'est ce que c'est ??_

**Harry:** _Serveur, c'est un petit métier_

**Tom:**_ Il n'y a pas de sot métier Harry, je suis content pour toi_

**Harry:** _Merci_

Harry sourit devant son ordinateur, Tom était toujours là pour lui retrouver le sourire, il y avait dans ses mots, dans ses paroles du réconfort qui lui manquerait.

**Harry:** _Tiens je ne connais pas ton métier_

**Tom: **_Je suis un petit homme d'affaire comme on en voit partout_

**Harry:** _Quel filière ??_

**Tom:** _Je touche à tout : immobilier, mode, multimédia. Une sorte d'entrepreneur._

**Harry:** _Je n'ai jamais rien compris à tout ça. Je suis assez naïf pour ce genre de truc. Je ne suis pas la mode, tant que mon téléphone marche tout va bien pour moi, pareil pour le reste._

**Tom:**_ J'adore ta sincérité, sans te voir j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas mentir et que quoique tu dises toutes tes émotions sont écrites sur ton visage. C'est fantastique ! Dans le milieu où je travaille tous les gens ont le visage fermé et ont comme une aura de froideur. Tu es un rayon de soleil, Harry._

Harry piqua un fard monstre et mit quelques minutes à récupérer sa couleur naturelle.

**Tom:** _Tu rougis, n'est ce pas ??_

**Harry:**_ Non, bien sur que non_

**Tom: **_Harry… _

**Harry:** _Très bien je suis rouge comme une tomate._

Harry regarda le chronomètre et vit qu'il leur rester 30 secondes.

**Harry:**_J'enverrai un mail au site pour te donner le jour et l'heure de notre prochaine rencontre_

**Tom:** _Au revoir Harry_

**Harry:** _Au revoir Tom_

Tom parti, il resta quelques secondes à fixer l'écran. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait aussi facilement. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que 3 fois et déjà il sentait un lien se tisser entre eux. Est-ce son imagination ou une envie désespérée ? C'était la première personne en prison, ou qui y avait déjà été, de toute sa vie. C'était une sensation nouvelle et grisante. L'inconnu lui faisait quelques fois peur mais, quelque part, il espérait un peu pourtant pouvoir le voir en vrai à sa sortie de prison, pour ne pas perdre le contact. Il lui proposerait peut être, s'il en a le courage. Et du courage, avec lui, il n'en avait pas. Il était plutôt timide et savoir que Tom pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas face à face, le troublait. Mais sa perspicacité et sa gentillesse le mettait en confiance et le poussait à se dévoiler plus et avec facilité.

Harry se leva finalement et se reposa devant la télé avec encore et toujours Tom dans la tête.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui c'était son jour de test au restaurant d'un certain Seamus Finnigan. Toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur se reflétait dans ses yeux brillants. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, il se doucha et se vêtit d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt simple noir et de vieilles converses. Il avait pensé au début s'habiller mieux, genre chemise, cravate mais avait vite laissé tombé : il s'y sentait mal à l'aise et voulait se montrer naturel devant son nouveau patron.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro pour prendre celui en direction de London Borough of Lambeth. Il arriva dans une petite rue du district et ouvrit la porte du deuxième magasin. Un premier rouquin lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit grand les bras comme une demande pour s'y jeter dedans.

- Harry !

Un deuxième rouquin apparut alors, avec le même grand sourire.

- Salut les gars !

Il serra dans ses bras les jumeaux et leur demanda des nouvelles. Après avoir discuté dix minutes, Fred et Harry sortirent du magasin pour se diriger vers le restaurant de Seamus. Ils y entrèrent : le restaurant était chaleureux et très convivial. Harry eut un grand sourire, voila un endroit où il se ferait une joie de travailler. Un garçon d'une bonne vingtaine d'années s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire. Châtain, les yeux marron avec une petite touche de vert, il salua chaleureusement Fred puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu dois être Harry Potter.

- C'est moi, en effet.

- Bienvenue, aujourd'hui c'est ton premier jour d'essai en tant que serveur, j'espère que tu feras du bon boulot. Viens que je présente les autres serveurs.

- Très bien je vous suis.

- Ici nous sommes une grande famille alors on tutoie !

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

- Bon bah au revoir Fred, venez manger quand vous voulez !

- Bye !

Fred partit après un dernier signe de la main pour Harry. Une main sur l'épaule, Seamus poussa Harry vers les autres serveurs.

- Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, voici Harry votre nouveau collègue.

- Salut !

- Harry, je te présente Mary, Tiffany, Ben et Paul

- Salut Harry.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Harry va faire un essai en tant que serveur ici, je te souhaite bonne chance. Le restaurant ouvre dans une heure je te laisse avec eux pour qu'ils t'expliquent un peu comment ça marche.

- Très bien

Après un dernier sourire, Seamus retourna à son bureau. Harry se tourna vers ses "futurs" nouveaux collègues.

- Viens Harry qu'on t'explique un peu, dit Mary en le poussant gentiment vers la cuisine.

Les autres suivirent et s'assirent autour d'une table où étaient déposés des cafés.

- Je t'en sers un ??

- Je veux bien merci

Ils passèrent l'heure à expliquer à Harry comment marchait le restaurant tout en lançant quelques vannes peu marrantes mais qui firent pourtant rire tout le monde. Harry se sentait très à l'aise avec eux et espérait avoir le travail. Sa première journée se passa bien et Harry espéra qu'il était pris. Seamus vint le voir en fin de soirée avec un grand sourire.

- Harry félicitation, les autres serveurs ont dis que tu t'étais très bien débrouillé et j'ai acquiescé leur dires. Bienvenue, tu es maintenant ici chez toi.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire ravi et alla remercier les serveurs et cuisiniers tout en se faisant dévorer du regard par le patron sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

Il rentra chez lui, crevé, mais d'une bonne fatigue. Il se doucha et se coucha.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à 7h et se prépara. Il devait encore travailler aujourd'hui, il passa devant une boulangerie et décida d'acheter quelques pains aux chocolats et croissants pour les jumeaux Weasley afin de les remercier de lui avoir trouvé un travail. Il ouvrit la porte de leur magasin et entra avec un grand sourire.

- Georges, Fred, petit déjeuner!!

Les deux rouquins eurent un grand sourire ravi et saluèrent chaleureusement Harry avant de lui prendre le sachet des mains.

- Ahhhh, c'est trop gentil Harry, tu es un ange!

- C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir présenté Seamus!

Ils eurent un sourire en coin et Harry compris son erreur le rouge aux joues.

- Je veux dire de m'avoir trouvé un boulot!

- Mais oui bien sûr et puis l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est mon patron, je ne pourrais pas !

- Harry, tu es jeune et tellement mignon!

Ses joues se colorèrent et il préféra prendre la fuite. Il arriva au restaurant, salua ses collègues et commença son travail avec sérieux. Avant que le début des clients n'arrive, il s'installa dans la cuisine en compagnie de ses nouveaux collègues pour boire un café. Seamus se rejoignit à eux et s'assit aux cotés d'Harry. La conversation dériva sur les vacances d'été qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer dans deux mois. Certains avaient prévus de partir à l'étranger et d'autres de rester ici à faire la fête et à écumer les bars. Harry lui ne savait pas, il pensait rendre visite à son parrain qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils se remirent au travail et Harry sentit une main au creux de ses reins et en se retournant, il croisa l'œillade tentatrice de son patron. Il en fut troublé quelques instants et se remit au travail en mettant cela sur son imagination débordante.

Le temps passait lentement. Tom s'ennuyait ferme, le seul moment de détente était quand il discutait avec Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs un sourire en pensant à lui. A ce petit bout de monsieur si innocent et naïf. Il l'imaginait pas très beau, mal dans sa peau, peut être le plus petit au lycée, souvent persécuté. D'habitude il détestait ce genre de types si faibles et inintéressants. Il eut un sourire encore plus grand, quand il le rencontrerait, il le ferait sombrer dans les ténèbres, dans le pêché et la luxure.

Un grand black en uniforme vint frapper à ses barreaux.

- Smith, le boss veut te voir.

Tom me leva, curieux, et sortit de la cellule encadré par deux hommes jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la prison. Il arriva dans un bureau assez spacieux ou un gros bonhomme à moustache le regardait avec dégoût.

- Je ne vais pas faire long Smith. Nous avons décidé de réduire ta peine pour bonne conduite. Elle est réduite d'un mois. Tu sors donc dans un mois précisément à partir d'aujourd'hui. Des questions ?

- Aucune.

- Bien, tu peux partir.

Il retourna dans sa cellule et s'assit sur son lit avec un petit sourire en coin. Tout marchait comme prévus. Le détenu qui partageait sa cellule lui jeta un regard curieux mal caché.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ??

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et replongea dans son livre qu'il avait quitté il y'a quelques minutes.

Le lendemain et comme tous les jours, il passa l'après midi à l'extérieur dans un petit enclos sécurisé. Il s'approcha doucement comme s'il se promenait et s'assit aux cotés de Drago Malefoy qui regardait les autres détenus, pas très intéressé. Tom le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement. Même s'il voulait la jouer nonchalant et paisible à ses côtés, Tom sentait qu'il avait peur…tout le monde avait peur et Tom trouvait cela grisant.

- Ta sortie de prison est réduite, dans un mois tu es dehors.

Drago se tourna vers lui pas surpris du tout.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous faire sortir maintenant ?

Tom eut une moue déçus.

- Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça mais je vais te le dire. Peu de personnes connaissent mon visage et je veux garder cela comme ça. Ton père connait cela aussi aux États-Unis, la peur d'un nom. C'est tellement grisant d'entendre ton nom être dit avec tellement de crainte sans même savoir à quoi peu ressembler le si terrifiant Tom Jedusor.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de votre nom ?

- Toutes les personnes qui m'ont déjà vu à l'œuvre savent que je peux être pire que ce que les gens pensent. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai pus faire dans ma vie. Quand à 16 ans tu jouais au foot avec tes copains moi j'avais déjà sur les mains le sang d'une vingtaine de personne.

Tom lui fit un sourire un peu fou et Drago empêcha les tremblements de sa main. Il se leva gracieusement et repartis sa place de d'habitude.

Le soleil brillait et un léger vent mouvait les cheveux de Tom. Ces moments de silence lui faisaient du bien et regarder les nuages le détendait. Dans son job, le silence était presque inexistant : toujours en mouvement, des bruits étourdissants lui enlevaient ses petits moments privilégiés alors aujourd'hui il profitait enfin du calme. IL papillonna des yeux et croisa le regard pervers d'un des percés : ses yeux globuleux le fixaient avec force et sa main bougeait lentement sur sa cuisse. Tom réprima une grimace de dégout et lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. Ces deux mois de stoïcisme lui donnaient envie de bouger, de tuer, de faire souffrir et il avait trouvé la proie idéale. Un sourire en coin et un mouvement de jambe, il avait refermé son piège. Le percés le regardait, excité, un grand sourire dément aux lèvres et Tom sourit à son tour. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin sombre où l'homme le rejoignit... Seuls dans le noir, on ne pouvait apercevoir que deux yeux rouges...

Harry grimaça, c'était la cinquantième fois au moins qu'il se prenait le pied contre l'une des tables. Il servit les clients avec un grand sourire et retourna en cuisine. Il y croisa Ben qui grignotait un toast tout en s'activant devant les casseroles.

- Harry, un problème ??

- J'ai mal aux pieds…

Ben lui fit un grand sourire et lui jeta un toast. Harry le regarda et finit par le manger.

- C'est normal pour Mary et Tiffany, c'était pareils au début, tu t'y habitueras.

- J'espère bien car sinon mes pieds ne tiendront pas longtemps !

- Allez au boulot !

Harry finit son toast en une bouchée et retourna dans la salle où de nouveaux clients étaient arrivés. Toujours le même sourire scotché aux lèvres, il leur demanda s'ils avaient commandés mais eu la surprise de découvrir son meilleur ami et Luna.

- Ron !

- Surprise! On voulait voir comment tu te débrouillais.

- Le restaurant est charmant, dit Luna en regardant autour d'elle, il y a beaucoup de monde.

- Oui ! Il est super et mes collègues sont très sympas.

Seamus passa derrière lui et vit le couple.

- Ron, c'est exact ? Je suis Seamus un ami de vos frère.

- Oui bonjour, vous avez un très joli restaurant.

- Merci, dit-il, lumineux, je fais de mon mieux !

La main posée sur les reins d'Harry, ils leurs fit cinq minutes la conversation, puis s'en retourna voir d'autres clients et Harry donna la commande aux cuisiniers.

Le restaurant se vidait lentement et Harry devait bientôt partir. Il ne restait que lui, un cuisinier et Seamus. Quand le restaurant fut fermé, Harry déposa son tablier dans la cuisine et bailla longuement. Il salua Ben et chercha Seamus pour lui dire au revoir. Il le trouva à son bureau.

- Seamus j'y vais!

- Ben est déjà partis ??

- Oui il vient juste de partir.

- Très bien je ferme le resto' et on fait une partie du chemin ensemble ??

- Bien sur pourquoi pas.

Seamus sourit et Harry se détourna pour qu'il ne le voie pas rougir. Il l'attendit dehors et Seamus arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Cela fait deux semaines que je t'ai engagé et je ne le regrette pas, tu fais du très bon travail !

- Merci beaucoup

Le chemin se passa dans la bonne humeur et Seamus lui proposa d'aller boire un verre quand ils passèrent devant un bar. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation il accepta, ravi. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent chacun une bière. Harry but une première gorgée et regarda discrètement Seamus qui payait les bières au serveur. Seamus croisa son regard et lui sourit, il avait de mignonnes petites fossettes quand il souriait, Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors Harry, comment tu trouves ce travail ?

- Très bien. Merci de m'avoir embauché, je m'entends bien avec mes collègues et les clients sont agréable, dit Harry doucement, je m'y sens à l'aise.

- Je suis heureux que tu t'y sentes bien.

La discussion allait bon train et Harry se sentait de plus à l'aise en sa compagnie ainsi que charmé. Il avait une manière de le regarder qui le troublait alors quand à la sortie du bar Seamus l'embrassa, il y répondit sans hésitation. Bientôt il se retrouva sans qu'il le sache entre un lit moelleux et un corps chaud et transpirant. Il se sentait bien et en confiance.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. En fronçant les sourcils il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de Seamus, jusqu'a ce qu'une odeur de toast grillés vint à ses narines. Le jeune homme était devant les fourneaux à cuir des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Harry sourit et posa ses mains autour de sa taille, Seamus se dégagea et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ecoute on s'est bien amusé tout les deux mais je ne suis pas fait pour les relations de longue durée

Harry était choqué, il le jetait comme ça ! Il regretta amèrement sa nuit passée avec lui et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ca. Tu croyais vraiment qu'entre nous ça aurait été plus qu'une nuit ? Nan mais tu t'imagines qu'un mec comme moi ça se case et ça s'installe dans une jolie petite maison avec un grand jardin ? Va t'habiller et rentre chez toi!

La colère monta d'un coup et il se retint de lui foutre son point dans la figure. Il retourna dans la chambre, rageur, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais Seamus en rajouta.

- Et ce n'est plus la peine de revenir au restaurant, tu es viré, je ne veux plus revoir ta sale gueule.

Harry claqua la porte. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié, une colère comme il en n'avait que très peu ressentit pulsait dans ses veines puis vint ensuite la tristesse. Il tombait toujours sur des salauds qui le faisaient un moment ou un autre souffrir. Avec Seamus, il y avait la confiance et une complicité mais apparemment de son coté seulement. Il s'assit sur un banc et une personne lui vint à l'esprit. Tom. En ce moment précis, il avait tellement envie de lui parler, de lui raconter sa mésaventure pour que, comme toujours, il le soutienne et le console. Mais il ne pourrait lui parler que le lendemain.

Il rentra à son appartement et prit une longue douche chaude pour ce décrasser et enlever l'odeur de cette nuit avec ce porc.

Il se coucha en position du fœtus et s'endormit. Sa nuit fut agitée et il cauchemarda encore et toujours de ces mots blessants et du visage de Seamus.

* * *

Voila un chapitre 4 terminé !! La chapitre 5 arrivera quand il arrivera, c'est à dire dans... euh... hihi... je sais pas en faite !!

Review's si sa vous tente !!

Bisous à Tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Les personnes sont à J.K.R

**Paring:** HP/TJ

**Remerciement:** A ma BETA, Redblasskid et aux personnes qui m'ont écris des reviews et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire

**Note:** En ce jour de fête, mon anniversaire ^^, je publie le chapitre 5 !!

**Reponses des revieweurs anonymes:**

**Fane:** mourir de suite les grands mots, pleurer, souffrir, faire un dépréssion , je veux bien mais pas mourir Mddrrr nan je rigole !! je suis heureuse de l'enthousiasme que tu mets a écrire cette review, j'espère que la suite te plaire et tkt pas la suite arrivera plus vite ! Bisous

**Ash:** 4 jours ?? et bien on est longue a la détente ( je veux pas te véxé, petite humour entre nous lool ) Oui et Tom arriva vetut de sa cape et son slip rouge et vola a la rescousse de son cher et tendre Harry... Hum hum désolée !! Voila la suite !! = D !

**Dark Elfy :** Un Dark Harry ?? Ca demande reflexion, en tout pour ce qui est de ne plus le martyriser, je peux rien te promettre par contre ^^ !! Je me présente Misscycy, aujourd'hui en ce 1 décembre, c'est mon anniversaire et je fête mes 17 ans ( d'ailleurs mes amies m'ont foutu la honte au lycée je te dis pas, lol, enfin... ), je suis grande ( 1m70 ). Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en retard sorry !! Voilou voilou !! Désolée pour l'attente, bonne lecture !! Bisous !!

**Lilou:** si j'ai besoin un jour je fais une scène de torture dans une de mes fics, je sais a qui m'adresser maintenant !! lool ! Allez Lilou ca va être marrant de voir Harry tomber dans les ténèbres lool, on va bien déconner, looool !! Bon passons, bonne lecture, bisous !!

**fandetoi:** J'ai mis du temps a écrire ce chapitre, quel sera ma punition ???

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveillé tard dans la matinée, il rentra dans la cuisine, se fit griller des toasts et les beurra. Il retourna dans son lit et se roula en boule en grignotant, maussade. Dans sa tête, seul Seamus apparaissait. Il ferma fort les yeux pour le faire disparaître, il voulait oublier cette soirée, cette nuit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement, en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi pleurait-il pour un gars comme lui ?? Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste une tendre complicité mais il était tombé tellement de haut. Avec lui il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé une belle relation ni quelque chose de sérieux. Pourtant ils avaient l'air de si bien s'entendre, mais il était tombé de haut, de très haut. Oui, la chute avait été très douloureuse.

Puis un doute vint le titiller, Seamus n'avait pas voulu d'une vraie relation mais peut être que c'était de sa faute ? Harry s'enfonça plus profondément sous ses couvertures, peut être était il un mauvais coup et que Seamus avait préféré en rester là, après tout il n'était pas le premier à lui faire ça. Mais pourquoi l'avait il viré ? Cela aussi il l'avait mal digéré, en plus de s'être fait virer de son lit, il avait perdu son travail. C'était la totale. Il prit la décision de faire désormais confiance à Ron pour sa carrière professionnel mais et si ça dérapait encore ? Peut être aussi sentimentalement ? Quoiqu'après tout Ron, lui, avait le même travail depuis des années et il allait emménager avec Luna. Il se rendormit finalement.

Il se réveilla à cause de coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Il se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte sur une Luna, rêveuse comme toujours.

- Bonjour Harry, dit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur chaque joue et en entrant chez lui.

- Luna que fais-tu là ? Demanda t-il étonné de ne pas la savoir au travail.

- J'ai appris que tu avais perdus ton travail, je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

- Ca va bien, comment sais-tu que je n'ai plus de travail ?

- Les jumeaux, Ron n'est pas encore au courant. Que s'est-il passé ??

- Oh tu sais j'ai cassé des verres et tous pleins de trucs…

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, c'est Seamus, je l'ai vu te tourner autour, tu as refusé ses avances ???

Harry soupira et rentra dans la cuisine où il se fit un café ainsi qu'un pour Luna. Cette dernière s'assis derrière le petit bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon et prit un cookie dans la boîte à biscuit qui était posée dessus.

- Au contraire, j'y ai succombé. J'ai couché avec lui mais le lendemain il m'a dit que c'était juste pour une nuit et il en a profité pour me virer.

Harry but une gorgée en évitant son regard. Luna le fixait intensément.

- Ne le dis pas à Ron, dit elle finalement, sinon il va aller lui casser la gueule.

Harry eut un sourire, c'était Ron tout craché, il était très protecteur envers Harry depuis la mort de ses parents et si cette histoire arrivait à ses oreille, tout les deux savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Harry acquiesça.

- Harry, allons faire les magasins cette après midi, dit elle en se levant.

- Non c'est bon, Luna, ça va aller.

- Harry, je te connais, après chaque rupture tu t'enfermes chez toi et tu morfonds. Ce Seamus ne mérite pas que tu restes chez toi à déprimer alors que lui continue sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Harry resta silencieux. Luna avait raison, il devait se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que le shopping ?

- Très bien je te suis !

- Va te préparer, on va manger dehors.

Harry se prépara et ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant qui avait eu une bonne critique dans son journal. Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent a une table près d'une fenêtre et commandèrent le plat du jour.

- Dis moi Harry me cacherais-tu quelques chose ?

Harry soupira. Elle savait toujours tout ! Et quand on été ami avec elle, il fallait se préparer à ne plus avoir ni secret ni vie privée.

- Je me demandais si ce n'était pas de ma faute, si je n'attirais que des salops. Je veux dire, si je leur donne l'impression d'être réceptif à leurs avances perverses, je ne devrais pas m'étonner que le lendemain je me fasse jeter comme une catin.

La gifle partit toute seule. Les clients autour d'eux les regardèrent, abasourdis. Harry faisait de même en regardant Luna. Cette dernière n'avait plus les yeux rêveurs ou ailleurs, elle croisa le regard d'Harry et celui-ci se sentit transpercé par ses yeux bleus.

- Harry, ne redit plus jamais ca, tu m'as entendue ?

- Ou...oui

- La seule chose qu'on peut te reprocher c'est ta naïveté et ta gentillesse. Tous ces cons sont de gros manipulateurs qui profitent de ta gueule d'ange et ta gentillesse sans bornes ! Harry tu es un garçon adorable et la personne qui te conviendra le remarquera mais tu ne dois pas t'offrir sur un plateau, chéris, soit plus ferme et mystérieux.

Harry acquiesça, écoutant attentivement ses conseils mais au fond il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'être quelqu'un d'autre…Ferme et mystérieux ?? Ha ! Et pourtant il le devait s'il ne voulait plus être pris pour une cible facile.

Après le repas, Luna embarqua Harry dans divers magasins, tous de bon marché pour que ce soit dans les moyens de ce dernier. Il regardait son amie flâner entre les rayons tout en attrapant des vêtements au passage. Tout d'abord, il essaya des habits farfelus en accord avec ceux de Luna. Harry mit vite une barrière devant les horribles pantalons roses fuchsias et les tee-shirts jaune canari. Il se décida pour quelque chose de sombre et tendance. Jean délavé taille basse, tee-shirt près du corps ou chemise, mais Luna ne put le séparer de ses bonnes vieilles converses confortables. Ce nouveau look plus jeune et mode lui plut. Luna de son œil expert, trouvait que ça lui allait bien mais que quelque chose manquait encore. Cela vint naturellement. Ses lunettes, ses immondes lunettes en écaille. Ils allèrent ensuite chez un ophtalmo. Il opta pour de jolie lunette rectangulaire, le rendant plus vieux et mature. Il rentra chez lui et déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Ce soir Ron et Luna devait dîner à la maison ou plutôt Luna s'était incrustée ce soir pour ne pas qu'il reste seul.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Tom à qui il devait parler le lendemain. Quand il s'était fait virer de chez Seamus, il avait de suite pensé à ses mots réconfortants, maintenant encore il aimerait tellement lui parler de ses problèmes et de se confier. Il aimerait tellement le rencontrer aussi, étrangement il l'imaginé avoisinant les deux mètres, une grande barbe mais un cœur en or comme on en voit souvent dans les films.

Il s'habilla et ses amis arrivèrent. Ils dînèrent chaleureusement et il ne pensa pas à Seamus une seule fois.

****************************************************

Le soleil tapait fort en ce mois de décembre, dans 2 petites semaines, tous fêteront les fêtes de Noel. Tom, couché sur son lit, réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait accomplit en 4 ans en tant que Boss. Il avait fait plier d'innombrable ennemi et même la famille royale qui ne pouvait plus rien faire contre cette entreprise intouchable. Bien sur quelques offensives avaient été lancées sans grand succès. Mais Tom Jedusor était le maitre et tous semblaient d'accord sur ce sujet.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et tous les détenus se rangèrent en rang avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui un peu de distraction vint égayer la vie monotone de brun. Les latinos avaient prévus d'abattre le clan des percés, allez savoir pourquoi, en tous cas ça enchantait tout le monde. La bataille devait avoir lieu dans la cour intérieure lors de leur promenade journalière. Tom avait hâte de voir le sang couler ainsi que Zabini en action. Il ne savait rien de ses capacités et cela semblait le moment idéal pour les découvrir.

Après le petit déjeuné et un retour en cage, Tom pensa à son correspondant, Harry. Ce gamin, ce petit être si innocent. Il allait adorer le voir se plier et perdre toute pureté. Il imaginait déjà son regard vide et sans éclat de malice. Il allait le faire devenir une petite chose sans vie, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était que d'être au coté du plus malfaisant des hommes de cette Terre. Il eut un sourire sadique.

Un des gardes frappa aux barreaux de Tom et le prévint que l'heure de correspondance avec son interlocuteur était sur le point de commencer. Il fit emmener dans une salle capitonnée ou se tenait un ordinateur au centre de la pièce. Il se connecta et découvrit qu'Harry l'était déjà.

Tom: Salut

Harry: Salut

Tom savait d'ors et déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude il le saluait avec points d'exclamations et un bonhomme souriant. Tom soupira il avait l'impression que se garçon avait toujours des problèmes, ça allait finir par l'ennuyer.

Tom: Qu'y a t-il ??

Harry: Comment ça ? Tout va bien !

Tom: On ne me la fait pas à moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry: Je viens de me faire jeter et viré par la même personne...

Tom soupira, des histoires de cœurs, il aurait du le deviner.

Tom: Qui était-il ??

Harry: Mon patron, il m'a baisé et m'a viré de chez lui et de son restaurant !

Tom: Tu veux que je le tue ?

Harry: .....

C'était une demi plaisanterie, il s'ennuyait ferme ici. Il pouvait toujours demander à un de ses larbins de secondes zones d'aller le descendre. Il rêvait de le faire lui même, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Le sang qui gicle et qui s'écoule sur le bitume, cette odeur métallique et ce gout sucré.

Tom: Je plaisantais, Harry, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil voyons !!

Harry: Tu m'as fais peur un millième de seconde !

Il adorait tuer. Oh oui, il aimait profondément ça mais pas gratuitement, il ne pouvait pas aller tuer la ménagère chez elle juste pour le plaisir sauf si elle était de mèche avec un groupe ennemi ou pour sauver son identité. Très peu de personne savait qui il était, seul les personnes qu'il voulait bien et ses grands ennemis. Les autres ne sont plus là pour le dénoncer. Il aimait être une ombre, voir les gens vivre sans savoir qu'a leur coté un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète mangeait ou marchait. Les gens savaient qu'un chef de mafia existait mais ne connaissaient pas son visage. Il aimait les voir devenir paranoïaques de savoir qu'un homme aussi dangereux que lui était libre et qu'il pouvait être n'importe qui. Le méchant voisin qui tond sa pelouse à des heures indécentes ou le gentil marchand qui offre une belle pomme, avec un grand plaisir, à votre petite fille.

Tom le rassura en soupirant, il détestait jouer au docteur Love, c'était la première fois et la dernière fois qu'il serait obligé de faire ce genre de chose. C'était ennuyant mais un petit cobaye l'attendait au tournant. Il n'avait aucun doute que le jeune homme veuille le revoir ensuite. Il n'avait rien de méchant après tout. Il arrivait toujours à mettre n'importe qui en confiance et avec Harry c'était avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tom: Harry tu sais que je sors bientôt de prison

Harry: Oui dans deux semaines c'est cela ?

Tom: En effet... j'espère que nous nous verrons !

Harry: ...

Tom: ...

Harry: Ca ne me semble pas impossible !

Tom sourit devant son ordinateur, comme il l'avait prévu, ce garçon serait prêt à satisfaire tout ses caprices, et il allait bien en profiter.

L'heure finis, Tom fut emmené dehors. La bataille n'avait pas encore commencée mais semblait proche. Zabini lui fit un signe de tête dont il lui répondit par un regard impatient. Que la fête commence. Le beau noir fit signe à ses amis et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe des percés. Les prisonniers s'approchèrent du champ de bataille, impatients.

Quelques insultes et menaces puis le premier coup fut donné : une arcade sourcilière fendu. Ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres; sans savoir que faire, à par frapper le plus fort possible et faire le plus de mal.

Les percés étaient rapides et vicieux donnant des coups précis au visage afin de briser le plus d'os faciale possible.

Les latinos tapaient là où ils pouvaient avec une force herculéenne, dans le ventre pour entendre les côtes casser, dans les jambes pour sentir les os se briser.

Une bataille sans pitié d'où du sang giclait.

Les gardiens avaient pour ordres d'intervenir après 10 minutes de combat grâce à un prisonnier très généreux. Alors pour l'instant ils fermaient les yeux.

Des armes sortirent, Tom s'amusait enfin. Ses yeux brillaient d'éclats rougeoyants. Il ne pouvait lâcher des yeux ce spectacle. Plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait eu ne serais-ce que les prémices d'une petite bagarre depuis son dressage des bodybuilders. Il appelait cela dressage, soumettre des personnes à sa volonté, à ses ordres. Ces sous fifres sont comme des chiens, des dobermans, fidèles à leur maître et agressifs quand il le faut.

Les petits couteaux ou vieux tournevis servaient d'armes, elles transperçaient et faisaient de graves dégâts puis les gardiens arrivèrent pour les séparer ainsi que les personnes médicales. Tom eut une moue de déception, il aurait préféré voir des détenus mourir.

Tous les taulards impliqués étaient blessés et furent emmenés expressément à l'infirmerie de la prison, certains dans des états graves proches de la mort et d'autres moins.

Les autres furent remmenés dans leur cellule où chacun s'occupa quand il put. Tous discutaient avec animation de l'événement auquel ils venaient d'assister.

***************************************************

Il n'y arrivait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse rien ne changeait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier ??

Seamus. Ce Gros Connard.

Il tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis des jours entiers, sans parvenir à oublier ce pauvre type. Il décida finalement d'aller faire un tour, peut être d'aller passer un petit coucou aux jumeaux Weasley. Il décida de marcher et de ne pas prendre le métro, après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il faisait bon même si les fêtes de Noël arrivaient à grands pas. Tom les passerait en prison et cela l'attrista quelque peu, mais le fait de le revoir après sa sortie lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait longuement hésité puis avait décidé d'accepter et trouvait que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis longtemps. Voila que Seamus revenait dans son esprit alors que Tom avait réussi à le faire partir.

Il soupira et continua sa route. Les personnes autour de lui achetaient des cadeaux pour leurs amis ou enfants. Harry n'avait encore rien décidé, et il devait faire vite. Deux semaines étaient vite passés et il n'avait aucune idée de ceux qu'il allait offrir aux siens. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les devantures des magasins sans vraiment rien trouver d'original qui puisse leur plaire.

Le magasin de jumeaux était en vu, il savait que ces deux là pourraient lui remonter le moral en deux phrases. La main sur la poignée, son regard fut attiré par un spectacle... écœurant.

Seamus. Qu'est ce que... Qui était ce mec qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche ??

Il serra inconsciemment les poings. Une haine brute le prit aux tripes le faisant presque trembler de rage, pas seulement à cause de ce nouveau mec mais aussi parce que la dernière fois il n'avait pas réagit, avait baissé la tête et était partis sans rien faire. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui, une envie de le frapper à la tête le prit. Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers lui mais une main sur l'épaule le fit sursauter.

- On est devant notre magasin et on ne vient même pas nous rendre visite ??

- Je...

Il regarda vers la scène mais Fred le coupa.

- Laisse tomber, Harry viens !

Après avoir discuté longuement avec les jumeaux, Harry était rentré chez lui et, dans le silence le plus complet, avait décidé de partir. Pas pour toujours, non, mais peut être pour les fêtes. La France, voila un pays où il n'était pas allé depuis longtemps.

Demain il partirait, demain il irait rendre visite à son parrain Sirius Black.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, laissez des reviews au passage si vous le souhaitez ^^ !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JKR

**Paring :** HPTJ

**Raiting :** M ( je pense, euh… sûrement )

**Remerciement :** Je remercie Redblasskid, ma Beta, pour les miracles qu'elle réalise sur mes chapitres bourrés de fautes. Et je lui souhaite bonne chance pour ceux avenir xD. Tu m'as promis que tu resteras jusqu'au bout, ne m'abandonne pas ^^ !!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Il adorait voler que ce soit dans un avion ou même dans un manège. Alors dès qu'il le pouvait, il allait à toutes les foires pour prendre les manèges les plus hauts et voir le ciel. Son préféré était la grande roue, ça n'allait pas vite et il pouvait admirer la beauté du ciel pleinement. Mais aujourd'hui Harry avait pris l'avion, destination la France, plus précisément dans le sud, où les étés sont chauds et les hivers... aussi.

Son avion avait atterrit depuis une demi-heure déjà et aucune trace de son parrain. Pas inquiet une seconde Harry l'attendait assis sur un siège, sa valise à ses pieds. Sirius Black était toujours en retard, tout le temps. Mais il finissait toujours par arriver, alors Harry l'attendait patiemment en feuilletant un magasine.

- Harry ! Cria une voix grave et masculine

Harry leva les yeux de son magasine et le vit. Il courait comme si il était poursuivit par un loup enragé et pourtant un sourire magnifique ornait ses lèvres. Il lui fonça pratiquement dessus et l'enveloppa de ses bras fort en le soulevant du sol. D'abord surpris et étouffé, Harry sourit avec tendresse et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Sirius, sanglota Harry

- Toi aussi mon filleul préféré, sourit Sirius

- Je suis ton seul et unique filleul…

- Voila une excellente raison pour que ce soit le cas !

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Harry s'essuya discrètement les yeux, et empoigna sa valise pour suivre son parrain hors de l'aéroport. Sirius le conduisit à sa voiture, une sobre mais classe voiture noire, et il s'assit à ses coté dans un confortable siège en cuir.

- Jolie voiture, remarque Harry qui trouvait agréable le cuir de son auto.

- Merci ! Je me la suis offerte à Noël, sourit Sirius heureux de son acquisition

Sirius Black, 100% anglais, avait vécu toute sa vie dans une famille bourgeoise très conservatrice. Il en avait suivi le code de conduite jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James Potter, un garçon de classe moyenne qui l'avait défié de le battre au basket dans un terrain désaffecté alors que Sirius faisait une de ses rondes en jaguar dans le bas quartier avec ses copains de son école snobinarde. Il avait perdu ce jour là et jamais ne s'était sentit autant humilié.

Une bagarre avait éclaté et James et lui furent arrêtés. Grace à sa famille il put sortir une heure plus tard tandis que James croupit en cellule jusqu'au lendemain. Il ne savait plus exactement comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire les 400 coups ensemble. Peut être au moment où il l'avait défendu quand ses copains bourgeois avaient décidé de lui foutre la raclé de sa vie, ou quand Lily Evans, une fille de bonne famille avait tapé dans l'œil de James et qu'il les avait présenté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Dès lors, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ils avaient fait la tournée des bars et boîtes de nuit de toute la ville, à s'en prendre des cuites mémorables. Puis James s'était marié avec la jolie Lily et avait eu un mignon petit garçon, Harry Potter.

A la mort de ses meilleurs amis, il fut tellement attristé qu'il déménagea en France. Il n'avait alors pas les moyens de faire vivre Harry, ayant été rayé du testament de ses parents. A Paris, il trouva un travail dans un magasin de luxe comme vendeur puis décida de créer sa propre marque de luxe.

- Alors comment se passe ton travail ?? demanda Harry curieux

- Plutôt bien, Maraudeurs commence à se lancer progressivement, répondit-il avec un sourire

- J'en suis très heureux, j'espère avoir au moins une petite chose pour frimer devant Ron.

- Bien sur ! Tout ce que tu voudras et même quelque chose d'unique rien que pour toi !

- Merci, tu es mon parrain préféré!

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un joli appartement aménagé avec gout et sobriété. Harry pensa qu'avec Sirius, rien ne pourrait être moche ou dépassé. C'était la personne la plus classe et plus séduisante qu'il connaissait.

Il avait hérité de la beauté des Black, les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris magnétique, une beauté attractive et charmeuse. Toujours habillé de costumes sombres durant le travail et de vêtements simples, moderne et sans fautes de goût durant les jours de repos.

A 44 ans, il faisait encore fantasmer et rien ne pouvait lui être impossible.

En plus de son physique avantageux, il était extrêmement gentil, adorable et très protecteur envers Harry, le considérant comme son propre fils. Généreux et soucieux de son bien être, il le gâtait dès qu'il venait lui rendre visite et pourrait donner sa vie pour lui. Sirius l'aimait tellement et la réciproque était là.

- Viens suis moi, voila ta chambre, je te ferais visiter l'appartement quand tu te seras installé, promis Sirius

- Très bien merci

Harry déposa son sac sur la lit et regarda autour de lui, la chambre était très lumineuse et les murs couleur crème semblaient agrandir davantage la pièce.

Il était tellement heureux d'être là avec son parrain, c'était le dernier membre de sa famille et il le chérissait avec force. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le voir partir. Sa seul compagnie le rendait heureux et effaçait toutes ses peines, comme celle de Seamus.

Il secoua la tête et décida de ranger ses affaires dans les placards et rejoignit enfin son parrain qui buvait dans la cuisine un expresso accompagné d'un un croissant.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda t-il dès qu'Harry mit le pied dans la cuisine.

- Un croissant semble parfait, répondit il en fouillant dans le sac d'une boulangerie française.

Ils mangèrent et se fut à Sirius de s'informer de la vie de son filleul. Il était très inquiet de le voir ici en plein milieu de semaine et la mine triste.

- Alors que me vaut ta visite en milieu de semaine ?

- Plus de travail, plus d'amoureux, une vie merdique en somme.

- Dis pas ca, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, de débrouillard et d'indépendant, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, tout s'arrangera !

- Peut être mais tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est de ne penser à rien et de profiter de mon parrain adoré, tu crois pouvoir faire ça ?

- J'en suis capable !

- Merci

Ils finirent de déjeuner et Sirius l'emmena dans l'atelier où il travaillait.

* * *

La nourriture n'allait pas lui manquer, voila déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était enfermé dans ce trou à rats et dans quelques jours, il pourrait enfin sortir de cette prison. La venue de Tom Jedusor avait été comme une réponse aux prières qu'il avait faites tous les soirs. Cet homme allait enfin le faire sortir et il pourrait enfin respirer la bonne odeur de la liberté. La bonne nourriture lui manquait, les femmes aux courbes parfaites, les jeux d'argent, le sport à la télé... Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas ici, et même la pollution des villes, le gémissement du bébé en pleure de sa voisine et ses réactions allergiques aux chats. Il allait pouvoir ressentir tout ça et il y en était euphorique.

- Zabinni, arrête de rêvasser.

Il dériva son regard vers le chef du clan des black-latinos de la prison. Un homme aux biceps d'acier et à la cervelle de la taille d'un tic tac. Il le fixait méchamment, avec ses deux grands yeux noirs, et Blaise détourna les siens.

Tom Jedusor devait partir aujourd'hui et il serait bientôt le suivant.

* * *

Tom ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait ses affaires personnelles : une montre, une chaine en argent et un paquet de cigarette. Il ne lança aucun regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face et sortit de la prison avec une démarche souple. Il alluma une cigarette, tira une belle bouffée et recracha en faisant des ronds parfaits, puis monta dans la spacieuse voiture noire qui l'attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une bonne odeur de cuir. Les sièges étaient beiges et deux banquettes se faisaient face. La voiture démarra dans un léger vrombissement et Tom sourit, il avait parfaitement réussi sa mission. Drago Malefoy était des leurs.

- Quelle belle journée, Bellatrix, sourit le chef de la mafia.

- Excellente monsieur.

Sur la banquette d'en face de celle de Tom était assise une très séduisante femme de 35 ans. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune et de très jolis yeux bleu clair. Un sourire en coin figurait sur ses lèvres jusqu'où elle dirigea un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Elle servit à son patron, un martini et sortit d'une sacoche une chemise bien remplie.

- Nous parlerons boulot quand nous serons à la maison, dit Tom avec une geste désinvolte de la main.

- Très bien monsieur.

Elle déposa la chemise sur le siège à coté d'elle et le chemin se passa en silence.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une fabuleuse maison ancienne, aux murs de pierres apparentes sur lesquels grimpaient un rosier et d'autres végétaux aux odeurs exquises; C'était une très vaste demeure que l'ancien chef de la mafia lui avait offert à son couronnement. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et il descendit lestement. Invisible, des gardes surveillaient la propriété.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers son salon où un de ses hommes favori et important l'attendait. A son arrivée, son subalterne se leva et le salua en se courbant légèrement comme s'il était devant un roi. Tom ne lui répondit que par un léger sourire et s'assit en face de lui. Bellatrix se posa sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, son porte document sur les genoux.

- Avant de commencer, Séverus, je voudrais que tu fasses quelques recherches sur un certain Harry.

Séverus acquiesça, souvent Tom lui demandait de rechercher des personnes alors qu'il n'avait aucunes informations précises. Comme un prénom, dans ce cas là, ou même un lieu et il devait alors tout trouver à son sujet. Jamais il n'avait faillit à sa mission.

C'est pour cela que Tom l'appréciait, il était capable de faire n'importe quelle mission qu'on lui assignait : assassina, recherche d'information, transaction... Séverus Rogue était un homme de 45 ans, brun, les cheveux aux épaules et des yeux noirs profonds. Il était déjà sous les ordres de l'ancien chef de la mafia et était son subordonné préféré.

D'abord déçu et en colère de ne pas avoir été choisit pour être le nouveau boss à la place de ce gosse de 25 ans, il n'en fut pas moins surpris de ses exceptionnelles capacités. Tom Jedusor faisait un patron vraiment extraordinaire et méritait amplement son poste. Peu à peu, sa jalousie disparut pour laisser place à de l'admiration.

- Alors maintenant commençons, je t'écoute Bellatrix

- Comme nous l'avions prévu, les gangs indépendants d'Angleterre ont décidé de se rallier pour nous faire face. Ils forment maintenant un nombre assez conséquent. Mais pas assez pour nous faire peur. Beaucoup de gangs ne sont pas encore décidés à se rattacher à eux.

- Fait des recherches sur les gangs restant et tuez les tous, ne prenons pas le risque qu'ils deviennent encore plus nombreux encore. Tu pourras prendre le nombre d'hommes que tu voudras.

- Bien monsieur,

- Je m'occupe de la sortie de Malefoy et de ce Zabini, mais avant cela allons dîner.

Les trois mafieux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Harry bailla longuement avant de cligner stupidement des yeux pour se réveiller complètement. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour se prendre une longue douche froide. Cette nuit il avait rêvé de Tom Jedusor. L'homme de son rêve n'avait pas de visage mais il savait que c'était lui et étrangement, il n'avait pas le physique de motard qu'il avait imaginé. Il était plutôt grand, musclé et d'une peau si douce et exquise qu'il en frissonnait encore. Ce rêve haut en température lui avait donné chaud toute la nuit.

Sous la douche, il essaya d'interpréter au mieux son rêve. Il estima que ce rêve érotique était juste un transfert d'amour sur la seule personne homosexuel avait qui il s'entendait bien et qui le comprenait. Tom avait toujours été parfait avec lui durant leurs discutions et peut-être ses nombreux échecs amoureux l'avaient-il désespéré à tel point qu'il s'imaginait avec lui.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla pour ensuite rejoindre son parrain dans la cuisine qui avait préparé un petit déjeuner comme tous les matins depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Une semaine était passée depuis que son avion l'avait déposé à Paris et il avait visité la ville avec délice. Il adorait Paris même s'il n'y allait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. La Tour Eiffel était le monument le plus connu de la ville mais c'était aussi son préféré, alors tout les matins, il allait y aller faire un tour, quelques fois accompagné de Sirius.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ron l'avait appelé et avait envoyé, sans son accord, ses CV dans plusieurs boîtes. Il avait des entretiens d'embauche durant toute la semaine qui allait suivre. Alors il devait malheureusement rentrer aujourd'hui. Il aurait très bien pu refuser mais il avait décidé qu'il devait retourner à Londres pour tourner définitivement la page.

- Ton sac est fait ??

- Presque, il me reste juste quelques vêtements et mes affaires de toilettes

- Essaye de ne rien oublier.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme papa !

James Potter était quelque-peu maladroit et avait l'habitude d'oublier des affaires un peu partout, il avait un jour perdu son porte feuille à cause de son étourderie.

- Oui James était vraiment imbattable à ce sujet ! Le nombre de fois qu'il a raté des rendez vous avec ta mère ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle ne la pas jeté.

- A cause du fabuleux pouvoir qu'ont les Potter, il est impossible de rester en colère contre eux ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Sirius rigola devant la petite moue enfantine et tout à fait adorable de son filleul.

- Allez arrête de faire l'idiot et monte tout préparer, ton avion part dans deux heures.

Harry attrapa un croissant et sa tasse de café et monta à l'étage pour finir les préparatifs. Il fouilla longuement dans sa chambre pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, il trouva quand même une paire de chaussette sous le lit. Il empoigna sa valise et passa devant la chambre de son parrain. Il s'arrêta, rentra, trouva un papier et un stylo sur sa table de nuit et lui écrivit un mot de remerciement qui lui disait à quel point il l'aimait. Il eut un léger sourire en descendant les escaliers et retrouva son parrain.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui

* * *

Assis sur son spacieux canapé, Tom regardait le feu gronder dans sa cheminé, un verre de whisky à la main. Il pensait aux gangs qui s'alliaient contre lui et au mécontentement qui lui en résultait. Il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête et qu'on se croie assez malin pour réussir à le détrôner. Ces gangs de secondes zones se croyaient surpuissants ? Et bien qu'ils essayent de s'attaquer à lui.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Bellatrix.

- Monsieur je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller chercher M. Malefoy, dit-elle sans aucune tonalité dans sa voix

- Oui il est temps.

Il se leva, déposa son verre sur la table basse, un majordome le récupérerait quand le chef de la mafia aurait quitté la pièce. Devant le manoir, deux voitures noires l'attendaient. Il monta dans la première et Bellatrix dans la suivante. Les deux voitures quittèrent le manoir et se dirigèrent vers le centre pénitencier où il fut enfermé durant de longs mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un jeune homme blond et un autre à la peau foncée. Un des hommes de main du patron leur indiqua dans quelle voiture ils devaient monter. Drago grimpa dans celle de Tom et Blaise dans l'autre. Tom fit face au visage fermé du jeune Malefoy,

- Heureux de te revoir Malefoy, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ?

- Non, vous avez fait des malheureux en quittant la prison, dit Drago amusé.

- Oh vous m'en voyez désolé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un sourire semblable sur les lèvres. Tom avait trouvé l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Froid, sans pitié et avec de bonnes relations.

- Drago Malefoy, bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

Dans l'autre voiture, tout était silencieux. Blaise, mal à l'aise, regardait la femme en face de lui. Il la trouvait belle et attirante mais cette aura de froideur autour d'elle lui donnait l'air d'un iceberg insurmontable.

- Un problème Mr Zabini ??

- Aucun, où allons-nous ??

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et Bellatrix en sortit la première, suivit de Blaise. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était désert. La panique le gagna, que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi la seconde voiture n'était-elle pas là aussi ?? Son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration s'intensifia.

Il se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait accompagné dans la voiture et il la vit mettre des gants en cuir, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Quand il croisa son regard, il sursauta en le voyant si brillant, si chaud, comme si ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant la comblait de joie et que rien ne pourrait être meilleur. Elle sortit une arme à feu et vissa le silencieux.

- Mr Zabini étiez vous assez fou pour croire que faire du chantage au chef de la mafia se ferait sans conséquences ? Mon Dieu que vous pouvez être naïf. Il n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne et Il déteste quand des moins que rien comme vous Lui en donne, dit elle d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Son arme prête, elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire qui lui donna des frissons de peur dans tout le corps.

- Cours mon petit lapin la chasse a commencé !

Il hurla puis plus rien. La balle venait de se loger entre ses deux yeux. Il tomba au sol, mort. La femme brune eut une moue déçue et se tourna vers un homme en noir.

- Coupez-lui les doigts, arrachez-lui les dents et faites disparaitre le corps.

Elle monta dans la voiture et dans un crissement de pneus, elle s'éloigna.

* * *

FIN CHAPITRE 6 !


End file.
